


Внештатные ситуации

by Melotch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: ...происходят на USS Enterprise постоянно.





	1. Он знает лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл историй разного размера и рейтинга, написанных для команды fandom Medic 2018 в рамках левелов летней фандомной битвы.

— Вы берете на себя напрасный труд, доктор.

Настало время охренительных историй, мысленно отмечает Маккой. Вулканцы никогда не. Да уж, конечно.

Спок застывает у двери в медотсек, ровно на линии, отделяющей зону строгого режима. Привычно всезнающий и не умеющий вовремя закрывать свой безупречный рот. Со списком из ста советов и космически грамотных рекомендаций. Ну вот кто, если не он, лучше понимает, как доктор Леонард Маккой должен делать свою работу?

— В истории моей расы не зарегистрировано ни одного случая заражения дельтанской красной лихорадкой.

— Сядь на кушетку, будь так добр.

Помедлив еще пару мгновений, Спок действительно садится. Но ни черта он не добр при этом — какой угодно, но сволочь порядочная — просто в свободной от электронного журнала руке у Маккоя гипошприц с сывороткой готовых антител. А в памяти — тотальное «добро» от капитана на его применение. 

Не то чтобы без «валяй, тебе виднее» от Джима, Маккой не стал бы делать свое дело.

Молчание длится счастливые семь секунд, пока он водит трикодером по обнаженной шее Спока.

— Уверяю вас, я в полном порядке.

Невероятно раздражающая раса. Маккоя всегда интересовало: как они друг друга-то не бесят, если каждый знает лучше? 

Он откладывает трикодер на стол, к гипошприцу и, аккуратно обхватив ладонями нижнюю челюсть Спока, нажимает за острыми ушами, прямо под косточками.

Последний раз Маккой делал кому-то пальпацию лимфоузлов еще на Земле, когда держал практику в Джорджии. В университете им вдалбливали прямо с первого курса: трикодер всегда может отказать, у него могут сбиться настройки, и кому-нибудь это непременно будет стоить жизни. Многих жизней, если очень не повезет (а в своей персональной «удаче» Маккой сроду не сомневался). Потом учебка Звездного Флота, где больше верили в технику, почти вытравила навык. Почти, но не совсем.

Он уже убирает руки, когда замечает: Спок задержал дыхание.

— В этом… не было необходимости. 

За сорвавшимся, вмиг осипшим голосом наверняка таится какой-нибудь дохрена важный аспект вулканской культуры, по которому Маккой только что прошелся безо всякого почтения. Может быть, он потом спросит у Джима.

— У меня уже два трупа в холодильнике. Если твой станет третьим, «Энтерпрайзу» придется выписывать с Нового Вулкана другого хобгоблина. А это долго и хлопотно.

— Я очень тронут.

Если Маккой что-то и понял для себя за время предыдущей пятилетней миссии, то именно это: неведомая срань, которая никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не приключалась с разумными людьми, обязательно впервые приключится именно с их экипажем. Обычно с Джимом или со Споком, но Джима он обследовал еще раньше.

Когда абсолютно здоровый и вновь невозмутимый старпом уходит, Маккой набирает в падде: «Потрогал вулканца за нижнюю челюсть. Я теперь жениться на нем обязан или что?» — но никому не отправляет.

Они не настолько стерпелись, чтобы всерьез отвечать за свой поступок, если вдруг да.

Вот еще через пять лет — черт его знает.


	2. О заботе и дружбе в картинках

Маккой отлично помнит, как и почему случилось его последнее повышение.

Начальник корабельной медслужбы доктор Пури был на шестой палубе, когда в нее врезалась ромуланская торпеда, и отлетевший кусок перекрытия проломил доктору череп — мгновенная смерть. Маккой сам не видел, но ему рассказывали.

Повышал его, кстати, Спок, у которого тогда тоже (и по схожим причинам) случился стремительный карьерный рост. Молчал в комм почти минуту, пока его прыткий вулканский мозг сначала перебирал всех членов экипажа, подходящих по званию, специальности и квалификации, а потом, вероятно, сокрушался, что Маккой с доктором Пури не поменялись местами. На Маккоя в это время сыпались искры с оборванных коммуникаций.

А позже, уже после того, как они все вместе немного поспасали «Энтерпрайз», друг друга, Джима, народ вулканцев, капитана Пайка и академию Звездного флота, Спок решил устроить Маккою хреново собеседование.

— С самого начала нашей миссии, доктор, меня терзает один вопрос: почему все-таки Звездный флот? Не самый очевидный выбор для человека с вашим характером.

Терзающий вопрос был задан в турболифте, за три палубы до капитанского мостика, то есть деваться Маккою оказалось попросту некуда.

— Платят хорошо.

— Ответ неверный.

Нет, вы поглядите на него. 

Ухура как-то рассказывала (сестре Чепэл на самом деле, а Маккой просто случайно подслушал), что в культуре вулканцев неприкосновенность чужого личного пространства имеет огромное значение. Контактные телепаты с зашкаливающим интеллектом, они якобы до чертиков боятся, что такой же невероятно умный сосед однажды до них докопается, и потому давным-давно изобрели систему строжайшего этикета. Не лезь в душу к соседу, и он не полезет в душу к тебе. 

Вообще-то Ухура излагала все это довольно запутанно и с невероятным количеством пафоса, периодически сбиваясь на вулканский. Маккой для себя упростил, и в сухом остатке получилось именно так.

Но или Спок у них был настолько дефективный, или «личное пространство» вулканцы понимали иначе, а факт оставался фактом: в душу Маккоя он лез с напором кардассианского крысюка в период гона.

— Согласен. Платят плохо.

— Вам некомфортно в открытом космосе, вы недружелюбно относитесь к представителям других культур, постоянно сомневаетесь в надежности систем «Энтерпрайз» и терпеть не можете внештатные ситуации, с которыми сопряжена любая исследовательская миссия. Думаю, вам следовало бы возобновить свою практику на Земле, — отчеканил Спок, не глядя на него. — Это разумно.

Чертов турболифт полз вверх как на последнем издыхании. Скотти стоило заняться его усовершенствованием вместо того, чтобы накануне копаться в системах питания медотсека и срывать Маккою вечер воспоминаний о недолгой семейной жизни.

— Не твое это дело, хобгоблин.

— Уверен, что именно мое. Как первый помощник капитана, я обязан заботиться о комфорте всех без исключения членов экипажа. В том числе и о вашем. Очевидно, что вам некомфортно на «Энтерпрайз», некомфортно сотрудничать с не-землянами и открывать затерянные цивилизации. Если верить словам другого Спока — а вулканцам не свойственно лгать — доктор Маккой из его реальности был ему верным другом, чутким и внимательным человеком, талантливым ученым. Мне неизвестно, почему вы не…

— Если пытаешься выставить меня сраным ксенофобом, то лучше заткнись. Я замечательно отношусь к представителям других культур, — он, в общем, понимал, что заводится не на шутку, но остановиться даже при большом желании уже не смог бы. — Обожаю андорианцев. Фанат телларитов. Женился бы на клингонке — все равно хуже не будет. Да и вы, вулканцы, тоже в массе своей терпимы. А вот конкретно ты…

Именно в этот момент лифт, наконец, добрался до цели. И если подъем на мостик показался Маккою вечностью, то двери кабины разъехались наоборот, за тысячную долю секунды. У дверей обнаружился Джим, которому зачем-то срочно надо было вниз, к резервуарам системы охлаждения.

— Привет, — сказал Джим, и на этом все сразу утихло.

Но перекошенное от гнева лицо Маккоя он, к сожалению, успел заметить, и после окончания смены попытался доделать то, что его первому помощнику не удалось. Из соображений капитанской ответственности или по дружбе — черт его знает.

Проходной двор какой-то, а не душа Леонарда Маккоя.

За пять лет и четыре месяца Спок научился докапываться изящнее.

— У вас дрожат руки, доктор. Очевидно, вы плохо спали минувшей ночью, — монотонно подмечает он, пока Маккой настраивает гипошприц на выдачу антигистаминных.

Впрочем, «монотонно» — по человеческим меркам. В вулканской системе эмоций это, похоже, «беспокойство», «забота» и «участие». Иногда Маккою надоедает додумывать все, чего он не слышит, но такова ведь суть дружбы: компромиссы с чужими особенностями.

— Ну, может, причина в том, что вы с Джимом пропали на двое суток со всех радаров в этих чертовых джунглях? Так, просто теория.

Кисти и стопы Спока напоминают декоративные подушки — реакция на токсины местных насекомых. Маккой пытается согнуть его распухшие, нечувствительные пальцы, растирает их по одному. Спока явно клонит в сон, веки смыкаются и размыкаются каждый раз с заметным усилием, и было бы здорово, на самом деле, если бы он сейчас отрубился и замолчал. С молчаливым Споком сотрудничать всегда было проще.

— Вы ведь не понимаете, что делаете, правда?

Язык у него слегка заплетается, но взгляд — внимательный и острый.

И да, в этом есть доля истины: в академии Маккой частенько отсыпался за ночные дежурства на лекциях по ксенокультуре (один черт она шла у медиков сокращенным спецкурсом), но о том, что вулканцы именно _контактные_ телепаты, он знает. Это вообще все знают.

Пальцы у Спока ледяные и твердые, как у мертвеца.

— Занимаюсь профилактикой некрозов. Прости, но для церебрального секса ты не в форме, приятель, давай как-нибудь потом.

— Я почти ничего не чувствую.

— Пройдет. Если не будешь мне мешать, ничего с твоими драгоценными пальчиками не случится. Останешься самым завидным женихом Нового Вулкана и все такое.

Краем уха Маккой слышал беседу Ухуры и сестры Чепэл и потому в курсе, что Спок собрался в ближайшее время свалить из флота и вернуться к своим (честное слово, ему совершенно неинтересны женские сплетни, но перегородка между койками и столом дежурного по смене в медотсеке не сплошная — и такое ощущение, что помнит об этом он один). И почти уверен, что не будет скучать, как Ухура или как Джим, но привыкнуть к новому первому помощнику сможет очень нескоро.

Новый первый помощник едва ли заинтересуется, какого хрена Леонард Маккой забыл на «Энтерпрайз».

Новый первый помощник будет заботиться о комфорте членов экипажа, не допекая их по пустякам. Лучший вариант заботы, на самом деле.

— Джиму тоже наверняка сейчас требуется ваше внимание.

— Джим мне не мешал, поэтому спит давно. Плюс, как выяснилось, мы, несовершенные земляне, реагируем на тех треклятых комаров не настолько бурно.

Больше всего крылатая хрень, которую заперли в специальном боксе, с трудом отцепив от куртки Джима, действительно напоминала комара размером с кошку. Спок утверждал, что они вполне разумны и даже имеют собственный язык.

— В таком случае, не думайте сейчас обо мне, как о вулканце. Я действительно не смог бы в своем нынешнем состоянии осуществить с вами мелдинг, даже если бы мы оба этого хотели, поэтому мои пальцы ничем не отличаются от пальцев землян.

— Я пошел в Звездный флот, — говорит Маккой, — чтобы самоотверженные идиоты вроде вас с Джимом чуть чаще возвращались домой, к тем, кто их ждет. Я никогда не думаю о тебе, как о вулканце. Просто твоя кровь зеленая, а у других — нет. Но это ерунда. Вот если бы твоя зеленокровая задница по причине зеленокровости попадала в переделки реже, чем задницы всех остальных членов экипажа — тогда да, это была бы значимая разница.

— Вы не умеете говорить приятные вещи.

— Я доктор, а не твоя чертова девушка. Не верти головой, мне надо измерить тебе температуру.

«Даже если бы мы оба этого хотели» — какая многозначная фраза.

Кажется, Маккой будет устраивать вечера памяти по их спорам примерно раз в неделю.


	3. Анестезия

В Альфа-квадранте, на границе с Баджорским сектором, «Энтерпрайз» попадает в засаду кардассианских контрабандистов. 

Пока на мостике Джим раздает приказы, Чехов наспех перекраивает курс, а Сулу рапортует об ущербе кормовым щитам, Маккой закрепляет на кушетках двоих офицеров-научников, получивших накануне по пищевому отравлению от неисправного репликатора.

Корабль трясет, Маккоя тоже трясет, один из научников, судя по цвету лица, готовится снова блевать. Из-за скачков напряжения двери между смотровой и малой операционной судорожно подергиваются: резервный генератор питания поддерживает только базовые системы медотсека. Характерный треск со стороны холодильника намекает, что у бака с биокомпонентами накрылась проводка, а значит исследования последних трех месяцев можно смело отправлять прямо в сопла кардассианского крейсера.

В определенный момент Маккой вдруг четко осознает, что когда-нибудь (не сегодня, конечно) так вот и умрет здесь, среди до боли знакомого бардака, и в Преисподнюю его будут провожать попытки Кристин Чепэл докричаться по комму до Скотти. Потом из коридора, вслепую шаря руками по стенам, появляется сержант Хиггинс с химическим ожогом на пол-лица, и рассуждать о собственной смертности резко становится некогда.

«У меня тут дыра размером с Юпитер в системе охлаждения варп-ядра! — доносятся, наконец, из динамиков ответные вопли Скотти. — Уж потерпите как-нибудь!»

Второй научник зеленеет вслед за первым, и Маккой помогает ему тоже перевернуться на бок. Увы, даже по головные гребни окунаясь в ренегатство, кардассианцы сохраняют свою расовую настойчивость: атака ведется непрерывно, жестко и планомерно.

В конце концов, «Энтерпрайз» практически падает на ближайшую планету класса L.

— … была колонизирована людьми в две тысячи двести сорок третьем году, по вашей системе временного исчисления, — менторским тоном вещает Спок, когда Маккой, наконец, поднимается на мостик. — Последний сеанс связи с колонистами состоялся через пять лет после этого. Других данных об экспедиции в официальных источниках не найдено, капитан. Планета считается необитаемой.

— Странно как-то получается, — глухо замечает Сулу из-под приборной панели. — Их не искали? Просто объявили погибшими — и все?

Судя по оплавленным клеммам коротких переходников, которые он, отсоединив от питания, раскладывает прямо у себя на животе, перебои с энергией были не только в медотсеке.

— Я не говорил, что их объявили погибшими, лейтенант. Экспедицию спонсировала частная структура — вероятно, рассчитывали обнаружить крупные месторождения палладия. Его необычайно много в этой системе, но практически на всех планетах затруднена добыча. Компания обанкротилась вскоре после того, как колонисты перестали выходить на связь, проект закрыли. Мне неизвестно, почему Федерация не стала организовывать поиски.

— Сколько их было? — интересуется Маккой, которому вся эта история уже вот нисколечко не нравится.

— Сто четыре человека. В основном, ученые: геологи и геофизики — а также члены их семей.

— Почти «Мэйфлауэр».

Спок склоняет голову набок, как будто действительно понял отсылку. 

Хотя кто его, хобгоблина, разберет.

— Странно, что вообще развернули колонизацию в Баджорском секторе, — высказывает очень мудрую мысль Джим. — Да еще в начале сороковых. Экономический кризис и все такое.

— Фактически, мы сейчас находимся _не_ в Баджорском секторе. Хотя и на самой его границе, — педантично уточняет Спок. — В соседней системе расположен форпост Федерации, но, полагаю, в своем нынешнем состоянии мы не сможем до него добраться, даже если контрабандисты не начнут преследование.

— А есть точные координаты колонии?

Где-то в глубине души Маккой с самого начала подозревал, что именно этим все закончится. Ведь какая замечательная идея: поискать в ледяной пустыне поселение-призрак, обезлюдевшее по неизвестным причинам. Действительно, почему бы и нет?

— Даже и не думай, Джим, — резко предостерегает он. — Как начальник корабельной медслужбы, я имею полное право…

В обсуждение по общей системе связи привычно врывается Скотти, изрядно сконфуженный, с влажным от пота лбом и весь в технической смазке. Дисплей тревожно мерцает и идет помехами, но хотя бы динамики работают без перебоев.

— Не то чтобы мне хотелось разводить панику, ребята, но у нас тут небольшие неполадки с вентиляцией. Лучше бы всем в ближайшее время покинуть корабль. Ненадолго.

— Я отправлю координаты на ваш падд, капитан, — кивает вероломный вулканский ублюдок.

Какому, интересно, идиоту однажды пришло в голову, что у вулканцев все хорошо с логикой?

***

Выходить всем приходится в гермокостюмах: кислородно-аргоновая атмосфера вполне пригодна для дыхания, но пробы почвы и бледно-розового снега, за час накрывшего пышной шапкой поврежденный корпус, фиксируют хромовый ангидрид в высоких концентрациях. Большая часть экипажа эвакуируется в шаттлах на поверхность планеты, инженеры во главе со Скотти остаются латать «Энтерпрайз».

Джим, Спок и Маккой отправляются искать в ледяных барханах чертову колонию. Сперва Чехов, потом Ухура под разными предлогами пытаются напроситься с ними, но хоть этого Маккою удается не допустить. У него масса дурных предчувствий.

В сорока милях от места приземления, у подножия небольшой горной цепи, они натыкаются на автоматическую буровую установку.

По расчищенному от сугробов квадратному полигону как ни в чем не бывало ходят техники в громоздких защитных костюмах — передовые модели из начала сороковых теперь смотрятся удивительно нелепо.

— Кажется, с экспедицией не случилось ничего непоправимого, капитан, — сухо резюмирует Спок, пока Маккой с Джимом недоумевают молча.

Сканнер шаттла улавливает сигналы от двадцати девяти живых существ: около двух дюжин — в крытом ангаре на краю полигона, остальные рассредоточены по буровой платформе. «Спасателей» замечают, но никакой тревоги, паники или, напротив, восторженной радости среди рабочих, судя по всему, не возникает. Выйти на связь никто почему-то не пытается, запрос на стандартных частотах Федерации также игнорируют. Зато включают полосу на посадочной площадке.

Поселения нет, по крайней мере, в радиусе десяти миль от установки. Хотя, согласно обнаруженным координатам, оно должно располагаться по другую сторону гор.

— Ну, тогда… может, мы у них помощи попросим? — без особой уверенности произносит Джим.

Из ангара к новоприбывшим выходит маленькая процессия. Впереди остальных — человек в блестящей ярко-оранжевой накидке из полимерного пластика, сквозь тонкую прозрачную полоску видны только глаза, длинный шлейф волочится по ледяной крошке. Маккою лидер колонистов напоминает дорожный оградительный конус, в Атланте их до сих пор используют. Когда сближаются примерно до двадцати шагов, он вдруг осознает, что под накидкой женщина.

Сопровождают ее шестеро крепких немолодых мужчин в более традиционной экипировке.

— Вы из Звездного флота? — сходу уточняет один из мужчин на третьей переговорной частоте. — Федерация все же решила, что Новая Майорка — слишком лакомый кусочек, чтобы оставлять ее свободной?

В его голосе, вроде бы, нет агрессии, хотя из-за сильных помех толком и не поймешь.

— Новая Майорка? — переспрашивает Джим, забыв представиться в ответ.

У местных ребят все в порядке с иронией — вот что об этом думает Маккой. Приравнять к земному курорту токсичную льдину, где самая развитая форма жизни — кустистые лишайники — значит иметь незаурядное чувство юмора.

— Наша маленькая автономия, — кивнув, охотно поясняет другой колонист. — Здесь вовсе не так ужасно, как кажется поначалу. Закаты очень красивые.

— В общем реестре Федерации эта планета числится необитаемой, — чеканит Спок почти обвинительно. — Экипаж нашего корабля был введен в заблуждение: мы полагали, что вся ваша экспедиция погибла, рассчитывали обнаружить причину и передать данные в Совет. Объяснитесь, пожалуйста.

Женщина-лидер почему-то не говорит ни слова, только смотрит на них очень внимательно, словно изучает. Сквозь прозрачный фрагмент накидки можно разглядеть глубокие «гусиные лапки» вокруг ее глаз — немолода и, кажется, плохо видит. Мужчины вокруг периодически украдкой оглядываются на нее в поисках одобрения.

— Вот так, стоит тебе не найти для больших боссов палладий — и ты уже немножко мертв, — с усмешкой замечает ценитель красивых закатов. — Нет, парни, на самом деле все у нас путем. Просто решили немного пожить в свое удовольствие вдали от цивилизации.

Пока Джим придумывает достойный ответ, ближайшая к ним гора, чей крутой восточный склон начинается от самой границы полигона, в буквальном смысле взрывается изнутри — как бы подтверждая, что жизнь на Новой Майорке действительно очень даже ничего.

Снежная лавина моментально сносит ограждение, но бурильная вышка падает еще раньше, от ударной волны. Ангар складывается внутрь, как придавленная сверху картонная коробка. Земля под ногами дрожит, уходит из-под ног. Рядом с оглушительным скрежетом валится в розовый снег стрела гидравлического крана, Джим в последний момент успевает рывком на себя выдернуть из-под удара женщину в накидке, но двоих ее спутников накрывает стальной опорой, и все это исчезает под землей, в стремительно разверзающейся пропасти.

Кто-то тянет Маккоя в сторону за плечо, позади взрывается бак с жидким топливом для установки, снег моментально вспыхивает ослепительно-белым бездымным пламенем. И последнее, что Маккой отчетливо видит в этой мешанине льда и огня — кружащий над ними орбитальный шаттл. Первого типа, как и те, что были у колонистов на посадочной площадке, но значительно более потрепанный, серийный номер практически стерся.

А потом Маккой теряет сознание, смутно разочарованный, что все-таки не станет частью космического мусора, дрейфующего в межзвездном пространстве.

***

— У меня дежа вю, — сообщает Маккой, когда Спок устраивает его у шероховатой от мелких кристаллов стены пещеры.

— На самом деле, доктор, у вас вывихнута левая стопа.

— Охренеть! Да что ты говоришь, а я и не заметил.

От любого, даже самого незначительного движения боль такая, что у Маккоя темнеет в глазах. Когда ногу укладывают на снег, в сапоге влажно хлюпает. Некстати вспоминается кусок инструкции к гермокостюмам, в академии эти чертовы инфобуклеты зачем-то велят зазубривать наизусть. «Укрепленные голенища». «Ха-ха» три раза.

— Я мог бы попробовать вправить ее под вашим руководством.

Маккой уже в курсе, что именно так звучит вулканская неуверенность: процентов на тридцать меньше апломба, чем обычно.

— Ты это в кино что ли видел, умник? — злость немного отвлекает, и он кричит в свою маску так, что даже через волюмный ограничитель должно бить по острым ушам Спока. — Я-то думал, хотя бы у вас этот дурацкий штамп не прижился! Но нет, оказывается, в марафоне глупости вулканцы и земляне все-таки идут рядом!

Спок даже не пытается возразить — вот настолько дело дрянь.

— Полный вывих стопы — это значит в суставе все переломано. И связки вхлам, — через некоторое время устало поясняет Маккой; сорванное горло царапает как наждачкой. — Голеностоп у нас, землян — да и у вас, в общем, тоже — фиксирован в основном за счет формы суставных поверхностей. Собран в единую конструкцию как… как паззл, понимаешь? Даже если ты сейчас там что-нибудь покрутишь, и я даже в процессе концы не отдам, тут нечем закрепить результат.

На вялом кровотечении, от которого внутренняя, впитывающая прослойка гермокостюма противно липнет к коже, лучше не заострять внимание. Это, в конце концов, следствие, не причина: костные отломки прорвали кожу. Гипотетическая инфекция сейчас пугает Маккоя меньше всего: на ее развитие в любом случае нужно время. Сотня других факторов в эту самую минуту конкурируют между собой за то, чтобы прикончить их гораздо быстрее.

Он хорошо помнит другую пещеру на другой планете. Где среди бурых песков и обточенных ветром базальтовых плит Спок рассказывал о своем долге перед вулканским народом, а Маккой в ответ пытался донести до него, что страх смерти — замечательная штука, которую порой полезно испытывать каждому. История имеет занятное свойство повторяться, меняя местами слагаемые.

— К сожалению, я не специалист в этой сфере, доктор, — со всем возможным для него смирением признает Спок. — Просто скажите, что я могу для вас сделать.

У Маккоя богатый опыт применения самых разных подручных средств в лечебных целях: обломок корабельной обшивки вместо скальпеля, фазер вместо стерилизатора, эффект внезапности вместо анальгетиков — в этом и есть отчасти суть клинического мышления, которому его столько лет учили. Не только в умении анализировать симптомы и ставить верный диагноз, но и в том, чтобы при самых разных исходных, приносить пациентам пользу и облегчение.

Но сейчас они в гребаной ледяной пещере где-то под буровой платформой на богом забытой планете, и вокруг нет ничего, _ничего_ , кроме льда и снега. И самое главное — помощь нужна Маккою. Если бы пострадавшим снова был Спок, Маккой уверен: он бы что-нибудь придумал.

Для собственного спасения мозги работать отказываются.

— Ты ведь уже пытался связаться со Скотти, пока я был в отключке? И с Джимом?

Спок медленно кивает. Смотрит прямо перед собой, не моргая, и Маккой почти слышит скрип тугих шестеренок в его хитромудрой голове.

— Нам необходимо как-то выбраться на поверхность, чтобы сигнал смогли запеленговать с шаттлов или с «Энтерпрайз».

— Где мы вообще? Откуда тут пещеры?

— Полагаю, в заброшенном рукаве шахты. Тоннели к западу отсюда укреплены стальными балками, и мне встретилось несколько портативных буров, вмерзших в лед. Я не заметил ничего похожего на механический подъемник или молекулярный транспортер, пока переносил вас сюда, но не исключаю, что он может находиться в одном из узких боковых ответвлений.

У Маккоя нет клаустрофобии, но от мысли, что сверху — тонны розового снега и местной породы, кому угодно стало бы не по себе. Фактически, они со Споком оказались погребены заживо, и расширенная медукладка, которую Маккой захватил с «Энтерпрайз», заранее накрутив себя мыслями о таинственном и грозном вирусе, сгинула под лавиной безвозвратно. Лучше бы взял портативную и закрепил на поясе. Не то чтобы там были ресурсы для моментального исцеления сломанной ноги, зато обезболивающее имелось.

— Вынужден повторить свой вопрос, доктор: что я могу для вас сделать?

— Эта хрень как-то лепится? — Маккой на пробу сгребает в горсть ледяную крошку, сжимает кулак покрепче.

Датчики костюма фиксируют минус сорок по Фаренгейту. Мелкие кристаллы рассыпаются как песок сквозь пальцы. Спок зачем-то повторяет его движение, тоже смотрит, как блестят, переливаясь, льдинки в тусклом свете его поясного фонаря.

— Можно сделать что-то вроде маленькой горки: возвышенное положение уменьшает отек, — наконец, поясняет Маккой. — Других идей пока нет. Но обещаю, ты узнаешь первым, если вдруг появятся.

Спок молча помогает ему сгрести побольше льдинок в кучу, а затем бережно придерживает изуродованную стопу, пока Маккой, матерясь сквозь зубы, укладывает ногу сверху. Он бы сейчас — наверное, впервые в жизни — совершенно точно не отказался послушать, как вулканцы изящно и логично выпутываются из подобных ситуаций, но Спок стоит перед ним на коленях притихший и сосредоточенный. Словно пытается принять какое-то решение, невыносимо сложное и серьезное. Хотя, вроде, о чем тут гадать? План дальнейших действий предельно ясен для обоих.

— Ну все, — неловко произносит Маккой, когда молчание начинает затягиваться.

— Я должен сейчас оставить вас на время. Исследовать ближайшие тоннели, найти подъемник или хотя бы лаз на поверхность. Как только это будет возможно, я вернусь за вами, один или в составе спасательной группы. Мне также необходимо установить местонахождение капитана Кирка.

— Да уж, приятель, было бы неплохо. Вперед, дерзай. Ты что, благословения моего ждешь?

Спок, кажется, действительно ждет, но чего-то совсем другого.

— Я не был с вами… до конца откровенен и теперь сожалею об этом. У вулканцев есть способ значительно уменьшить субъективные болевые ощущения, а также ускорить процесс исцеления. Он считается специфичным для моей расы, но вполне совместим с вашей физиологией.

А вот и чудеса разума и логики подоспели. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Маккой, понятное дело, против.

— Но, дай угадаю, это связано с вашей особой вулканской магией. И требует, чтобы ты как следует покопался в моей голове. Ну уж нет, хобгоблин.

В пещере не слишком много света. Тусклое сияние исходит от стен и потолка — может, они все-таки не слишком глубоко? или это еще какие-то местные минералы, научники «Энтерпрайз» ведь собрали только основные пробы и только с площадки возле корабля — поясные фонари переведены в режим экономии. Но даже так Маккою удается разглядеть, что Спок после его слов бледнеет под своей маской.

— Чтобы влезть в голову Леонарда Маккоя тебе потребуется как минимум Чивас Регал сорокалетней выдержки, ваши расовые штучки тут не прокатят, — наставительно продолжает он.

— Вы ошибаетесь. То, что я предлагаю, не подразумевает чтения мыслей друг друга. Это скорее… скорее похоже на вулканский нейральный захват. Принцип в целом тот же, однако энергия распределяется совершенно другим образом.

— А вот это уже интересно.

Маккой чувствует подвох. Не фальшь в прямом смысле, но какую-то очень тонкую недоговорку, которая ставит общий смысл с ног на голову. Проблема в том, что Маккоя уже потряхивает ознобом: не от холода, датчики гермокостюма не фиксируют никаких дефектов, и едва ли от микробной инфекции. Скорее всего, просто реакция организма на травму. И он отчаянно не хочет представлять, как останется один в темноте ледяного склепа, где стены до сих пор мелко вибрируют после взрыва — пусть даже умом прекрасно понимает необходимость такого расклада. Поэтому Маккой требует:

— Давай-ка по порядку.

— Вы вообще ничего не ощутите в процессе: ни моих мыслей, ни какого-либо вторжения в ваши собственные — только облегчение, когда все закончится. Вероятно, вас начнет неудержимо клонить в сон - ключевой компонент вулканской медицины с древнейших эпох нашего существования. А к тому моменту, как вы снова придете в себя, я уже в любом случае буду здесь, удастся мне найти помощь или нет. Я вам обещаю.

— Знаешь, чем соблазнить, — ворчит Маккой. — Но тебя это ослабит, так?

— Незначительно. Я справлюсь, доктор, уверяю вас. В некотором смысле, такова дежурная медицинская практика на моей родине, ее до сих пор часто используют.

Спок ведь не идиот, меланхолично рассуждает про себя Маккой, упрямый вулканский осел пять дней из семи, но не идиот. При всей своей занудной рассудительности, он бы точно не стал ввязываться во что-то, грозящее в итоге смертью им обоим (факт, что именно Спок обеспечил Джима координатами колонии, под чьей буровой платформой они в итоге оказались, на время ускользает из памяти). Большой мальчик, должен знать свои силы и слабости, а также пределы своих возможностей. И раз уж «дежурная медицинская практика», как занозу вытащить или от ромуланского лишая привиться, то, наверное, и правда ничего страшного не будет, если Маккой согласится.

Он ведь, по-хорошему, доверяет Споку. Знает его давно, столько прошли вместе.

— Ну, хорошо. Допустим, я соглашусь. Что от меня требуется?

Спок шумно выдыхает в микрофон, совершенно по-человечески не скрывая облегчение.

— Физический контакт. Будет достаточно, если вы ненадолго уберете верхнюю часть шлема. Маску настоятельно рекомендую оставить, она мне не помешает.

Маккой пожимает плечами и, слегка наклонившись вперед, тянется к креплениям на затылке. Если не контактировать напрямую с почвой и водой, без шлема можно и долго просидеть. Минус сорок — прохладно, конечно, для Майорки, но Маккою в жизни доводилось пару месяцев гостить в Калгари у дальних родственников жены, там бывало и похуже.

Мороз сразу вцепляется в щеки и лоб. В пещере влажно, так стужа ощущается еще острее. Маккой смаргивает выступившие на глазах слезы, и ресницы слипаются, быстро покрываясь чуть розоватым инеем. Растирать кожу токсичным льдом по примеру детства (хотя такого количества снега в Джорджии не было никогда) — не лучшая идея, к сожалению.

— Вам следует закрыть глаза, — советует Спок, с тихим шорохом освобождая правую кисть от перчатки.

Доверять, так доверять.

Прижиматься незащищенным затылком к стене нельзя, поэтому Маккой сидит неестественно прямо, и с опущенными веками боль в ноге почему-то усиливается. Вроде, утихла чуть-чуть, когда они устроили ледяное ложе, но теперь ноет с каждым мгновением все настойчивее. И облегчения, о котором говорил Спок, так мучительно хочется, что едва лица — по скуле и до виска — касаются теплые еще пальцы, Маккой слегка поворачивает голову, безотчетно пытаясь поцеловать через кислородную маску край узкой бледной ладони.

Он просто забывает, что это Спок.

В голове все действительно как обычно, никаких не-его мыслей, никакого потока смутных образов или давления чужой воли. Но что-то явно идет не по плану: это вдруг кажется Маккою самым естественным поступком в мире — благодарно целовать руки Спока. И протестовать он готов только лишь от того, что внутри на самом деле не зреет никакого протеста. Спок не убирает пальцы, но явно замечает все: Маккой слышит его рваный выдох через внешние динамики костюма.

Маккой клянется себе, что они никогда не будут это обсуждать, даже если Спок захочет. _Особенно_ , если Спок захочет.

«Субъективные болевые ощущения» ослабевают резко, как если бы внутри перекрыли какой-то клапан. Маккой едва воздухом не давится от восторга, хочется повертеть по-прежнему искривленной ногой из стороны в сторону, чтобы лишний раз убедиться — но хватает ума оставить стопу в покое. Спок, возвращая перчатку на место, выглядит не хуже прежнего. Никаких обмороков или судорожных припадков.

— А теперь спите, доктор, — очень низко и мягко произносит он, отстраняясь. — У вас, медиков с Земли, принято полагаться больше на химические препараты и недооценивать целительную силу сна. Надеюсь, этот инцидент вас чему-нибудь научит.

И высокомерие не отвалилось, вот жалость-то.

***

— … четыре тысячи двести три «а-эль».

— Что? — хрипло переспрашивает Маккой.

Вокруг слишком много шума и фонарей. За спиной Спока, чей гермокостюм насыщенного синего цвета, замерли в ожидании несколько человек в красном. Оперативники.

— Вы только что уточнили, где именно мы находимся, — Маккою не надо видеть его лицо, чтобы знать наверняка: чертов вулканец над ним издевается. — И хотя колонисты назвали эту планету Новой Майоркой — полагаю, из чувства ностальгии, которое свойственно землянам — в официальных источниках она по-прежнему не имеет собственного имени, только номер. Четыре тысячи двести три «а-эль».

— Да как угодно, — равнодушно бросает Маккой прежде чем снова отрубиться.

***

В медотсеке они с Джимом оказываются на соседних койках, хотя состояние капитана не в пример лучше. У него сломан только нос, у Маккоя — обе кости левой голени и левая же пятка. От последней Маккой, откровенно говоря, подвоха не ожидал.

— Я трогал Верховную Жрицу, — радостно сообщает Джим, объясняя этим сразу все.

— Ту, в оранжевом? Последнее, что я помню: ты спасал ее от обвала.

— А это неважно. Важно, что я _трогал Верховную Жрицу_. Нельзя трогать Верховную Жрицу, понимаешь, Боунс?

— Чертовы психи.

Выбравшегося через какую-то крысиную нору на поверхность Спока подобрал тот самый потрепанный шаттл, экипаж которого и был виновен во взрыве. Как выяснилось, не все колонисты хотели автономии на курорте в розовых снегах, но корабль, их единственный шанс на возвращение домой, остался за Верховной Жрицей.

Взрывать за компанию Джима, Спока и Маккоя они не собирались. Так получилось.

Маккой не то чтобы верит в случайные совпадения, но это уже не его проблемы.

Его проблемы — бардак в медотсеке, М'Бенга, который не может в одиночку составить график смен, угробленная перепадами напряжения научная работа, от которой несет жженой тухлятиной на весь холодильник (но спустить месяцы кропотливого труда в утилизатор у Маккоя рука не поднимается, хоть денатурировавшие белки и не подлежат восстановлению), реабилитация после переломов и странные сны, принадлежащие, кажется, не ему. Потому что вряд ли Маккою стал бы сниться Вулкан, где он никогда в своей жизни не был и теперь уже точно не побывает.

Но при этом он знает наверняка, что видит Вулкан: планету с красными пустынями и городами, полными остроконечных, похожих на стрелы, небоскребов.

В сети данных по вулканской медицине — днем с огнем. И ничего похожего на метод, описанный Споком, найти не удается.

Приходится использовать старый, проверенный способ.

— Кристин, вам когда-нибудь доводилось сотрудничать с вулканскими специалистами? — как бы невзначай обращается он к медсестре Чепэл, подкараулив ее за разбором инструментов в малой операционной. — Вы, вроде, работали немного на станции в Бета-квадранте, совсем рядом.

Старшая медсестра «Энтерпрайз» — восхитительная женщина. Отдельно — потому что лишних вопросов в принципе не задает.

— У вулканцев много заморочек, — коротко дернув плечами, сообщает она. — Одна из - операционные бригады формируются только из своих. Никогда не видела, чтобы студента или интерна другой расы допустили посмотреть. И средний персонал только свой, санитары — и те остроухие.

— Может, из-за активного использования ментальных техник? Чужаки не поймут, будут только мешаться.

— Да нет. Насколько я знаю, ничего такого. Больше похоже на суеверие. Они ведь по-своему очень религиозны.

Маккой начинает нервничать, еще сам толком не понимая, отчего. Профессия у него такая: постоянно быть готовым к худшему — это влияет.

— Правда? А мне как-то доводилось читать, что для анестезии они частенько практикуют небоевой аналог своего нейрального захвата. Касаются определенных точек на лице — и болевые импульсы просто выключаются.

— Кажется, Нийота… лейтенант Ухура упоминала о подобном, — медленно произносит Кристин Чепэл, легким движением ладони раскрывая дверцы шкафа и отправляя партию чистых лотков на верхнюю полку. — Немного в другом ключе. Вулканские пары, образовавшие прочную ментальную связь, могут разделять боль друг друга, чуть ли не целиком перетягивать на себя от партнера при желании. Это очень занимательно, как мне кажется. Возможно, они действительно смогли использовать данный принцип в анестезиологии, я не вникала в такие тонкости.

Твою ж мать.

Маккой почему-то на сто двадцать процентов уверен, что нет, вулканцы не смогли.

Просто один, вполне конкретный вулканец его все-таки ментально поимел.

***

У Спока обеденный перерыв, но Маккоя это абсолютно, совершенно, вот ни капельки не волнует.

Его также не волнуют устав и субординация, и мнение экипажа, и военный трибунал, когда, в три шага добравшись до «капитанского» стола в кантине, он за шиворот вздергивает Спока на ноги. У Джима от изумления изо рта выпадает кусок синтетической котлеты.

— Боунс, ты…

— Он тебе все объяснит, когда вернется, — обещает Маккой и буквально выволакивает несопротивляющегося Спока в коридор.

Возможно, потом ему будет стыдно за свою несдержанность. Но очень, очень сильно потом и, возможно, не будет.

Спок, как вулканец, обладает значительным физическим превосходством (и пресловутым нейральным захватом, о котором Маккой теперь при всем желании _никогда_ не сможет забыть), но сейчас почему-то позволяет обращаться с собой как с резиновой куклой.

— У меня к тебе только один вопрос, — шипит Маккой, прижав его к стене в тупике на жилой палубе. — Нет, пожалуй, все-таки два. Первый: ты идиот? И он риторический.

Ответа не следует. Спок просто смотрит на него своими темными блестящими глазами, ожидая продолжения.

— Ну вот зачем? Я бы не помер там за полчаса. От перелома ноги люди вообще не умирают!

— Четыре с половиной, — спокойно уточняет Спок.

— Что?

— Я вернулся к вам через четыре часа двадцать шесть минут. И у меня не было гарантий, что не потребуется больше времени. Что я вообще смогу вас найти. Что потолок в коридоре, по которому я двигался, в любой момент не обрушится. И я говорил вам тогда, что справлюсь и что вы не ощутите никаких последствий.

По большому счету, Маккой и не ощущает — сны не в счет, это ерунда. Партнерская связь со Споком, хоть он пока очень мало о ней знает, пугает сама по себе. У Маккоя вообще есть дурацкая привычка крепко связываться с людьми, с которыми лично ему трудно даже просто рядом находиться. И сейчас, в более-менее стабильный жизненный период (настолько возможна стабильность на космическом корабле, где постоянно случается какая-нибудь хрень), ему ничего такого не хочется.

Совсем-совсем не хочется.

Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Спок аккуратно высвобождается из хватки, оправляет форму и спокойно уходит в сторону турболифтов.

Он четыре с лишним часа бродил по ледяным пещерам, потом карабкался наверх по практически отвесной стене. Даже если Маккой прямо сейчас обналичит все свои накопления и влезет в долги, у него не хватит кредитов, чтобы расплатиться с этим жертвенным бараном.

Когда Маккой пытается его догнать, Спок сворачивает в свою комнату.

— Ну, может, мы хотя бы теперь это все-таки обсудим? То, что у нас… связь и… да что это вообще значит?!

— Не сегодня, доктор. Прошу прощения.

И перед Маккоем очень быстро закрывается дверь. Индикатор сразу вспыхивает красным.

Если хорошенько покопаться в контактах, можно возобновить общение с одним бывшим однокурсником, который — по крайней мере, Маккой что-то такое слышал — вписывался в гуманитарную миссию на Новый Вулкан. Осторожно, по каплям сцеживая правду, расспросить его как следует о вулканских ментальных связях и духовном партнерстве.

Но, черт побери, Маккой хочет получить ответы о своей проблеме непосредственно от того, кто эту проблему ему создал.

Поэтому он никуда не уходит и, напрочь игнорируя электронную панель, стучит кулаком в створку.

И снова.

И снова. И снова.


	4. Рабочие моменты

— Хотелось бы обратить ваше внимание, доктор, на эндоскопическую камеру высокого разрешения, которая, согласно инвентарному списку, обязательно должна быть в медотсеке. С ее помощью вы могли бы получить точную голографи…

— Кристин, уберите его отсюда.

Увы, несмотря на множество очевидных достоинств, Кристин Чепэл — далеко не идеал старшей медсестры. Во-первых, ей почему-то нравится Спок.

И вопреки всем надеждам Маккоя, она не набрасывается на вулканского ублюдка разъяренной фурией, чтобы под гром литавр и бурные аплодисменты выпроводить его к чертям из смотровой.

— Мистер Спок, прошу вас. Вы отвлекаете доктора.

Вы, мистер Спок, доктора _бесите_.

Энсин Джонсон в очередной раз пытается незаметно (как он сам думает) приподняться на кушетке и осмотреть собственную голень. Маккой знает, чем это закончится: новым, вторым по счету обмороком — и у него, откровенно говоря, совершенно другие планы. Суровый взгляд укладывает энсина обратно на лопатки, и следующие пять минут с его раной можно будет нормально работать.

Между пластинами расширителя слабо пульсирует от артерии крупная подкожная вена. Прямого раневого канала нет и в помине — Маккой на него не особо и рассчитывал, хотя немного надеялся. Дюймовая деревянная щепка может быть где угодно, со вчерашнего вечера успела бы мигрировать на ладонь-полторы в любую сторону. Поиски определенно предстоят долгие и увлекательные.

И на кой черт здесь эндоскопическая камера? Толком даже завести некуда. Нашелся умник.

— Если позволите, доктор, я мог бы вам ассистировать.

Маккой мысленно проклинает ту гребаную минуту, когда, махнув рукой на стандарты, решил не накрывать стол в операционной. В операционную он бы Спока и на порог не пустил, и тут уж Чепэл точно бы поддержала.

Стандартные медицинские протоколы безнадежно застряли в двадцатом веке, вот что Маккой об этом думает. С двадцатым веком же все понятно: не было ни толковых антибиотиков, ни моментальных, общедоступных и по-настоящему эффективных местных анестетиков, ни кожных регенераторов, ни специальных программ, в секунду создающих перед лицом хирурга трехмерную модель оперируемой конечности. Электрические коагуляторы — и то имелись не везде. При подобном раскладе, пожалуй, да, извлечение дюймовой щепки тянуло на полноценную операцию, но никак не теперь, когда прогресс шагнул так далеко.

— Только через мой труп.

— Коммандер, я польщен, но вам в самом деле не стоит…

Энсин Джонсон тоже, очевидно, не в восторге от идеи, и на волне взаимопонимания Маккой частично прощает ему совершенно идиотскую, ничем не обоснованную травму от сломанного пополам бильярдного кия.

Он аккуратно сдвигает крючком следующий слой мышечных волокон, выгребает пару мелких кровяных сгустков (поврежденный сосуд давным-давно затромбировался самостоятельно) и цепляет пинцетом подозрительное красно-коричневое нечто — увы, всего лишь веточку малоберцового нерва, как поясняет программа.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сухо комментирует Спок. — И я хотел бы уточнить: мое предложение помощи не было намеком на вашу некомпетентность.

— У тебя что, никаких других дел нет?

Едва Маккой поворачивает голову в сторону соседней кушетки, в энсине снова просыпается любопытство.

— Джонсон, черт вас дери, вы вообще умеете лежать спокойно?!

— С точки зрения врачебной этики, ваши слова и ваш тон совершенно неприемлемы, доктор.

— Да что вы говорите!

Хотя замечание ему делает Спок, набрасывается Маккой снова на Джонсона. Просто потому что без его потрясающего неумения достойно проигрывать, они вовсе бы здесь не оказались.

— Скажите на милость, чего вам стоило явиться в медотсек вчера, сразу после того, как эта дурацкая заноза оказалась в вашей ноге? Как вы вообще умудрились ее загнать в среднюю треть голени, сломав кий _о колено_? — постепенно заводясь, Маккой чеканит слова громче и громче, заставляя энсина вжиматься в кушетку всем своим шестифутовым телом. — И храни вас Господь, это же надо было додуматься играть с Чеховым в бильярд на полугодовое жалование!

Маккой слышал, конечно, байку: мол, оперативников заворачивают на медкомиссии, если выясняется, что ай-кью у них сильно больше шестидесяти и присутствует инстинкт самосохранения — но никогда прежде не верил.

В порыве эмоций он сбрасывает крючок и пинцет, требует «зонды, Кристин, что там у нас по смене из зондов», а затем, увидев в наборе пуговчатые, разрождается целой тирадой. На дифирамбах медсестрам двадцатого века, которым не надо было объяснять очевидные вещи — и которые сразу в таких случаях подавали доктору только желобоватые — Чепэл молча выходит в стерилизационную перебирать инструменты.

Маккой мысленно обещает себе извиниться позже.

— Доктор, ну что там?

— Если вы еще раз оторвете свою неразумную голову от кушетки, Джонсон, — грозно начинает Маккой, — я разрешу ему, — быстрый кивок в сторону Спока, — все, что он захочет.

Энсин выглядит впечатленным. Спок, когда Маккой снова мельком смотрит на него, почему-то тоже.

***

После извинений Чепэл, к счастью, почти сразу смягчается.

— Вы не в курсе, Кристин, какого черта ему надо? — раздраженно интересуется Маккой, снова и снова обрабатывая руки специальным раствором.

— Коммандеру Споку?

— А что, на корабле завелся еще один назойливый хобгоблин, который таскается в медотсек уже гребаных две недели как в свою лабораторию и дежурит в смотровой часами? И всегда, заметь, в мою смену.

Чепэл странно смотрит на него и долго медлит, прежде чем ответить.

— Не думаю, что коммандер под вас копает.

Маккой, в свою очередь, напряженно думает именно об этом. Вот только никак не может понять, отчего вдруг сейчас и за что, собственно, они ведь почти… ну, поладили. В каком-то смысле.

— У вулканцев своеобразные представления о симпатиях, — поясняет Чепэл. — Они жуткие карьеристы. Нет, даже не так. Работа — основополагающая часть их жизни, каждый выбирает себе какое-нибудь дело, профессию, путь в науке или творчестве, а потом немного зацикливается на этом. Интересоваться основополагающей частью жизни другого вулканца — признак глубокого уважения и привязанности.

— Что? — тупо переспрашивает Маккой.

— Я бы предположила, что коммандер хочет… подружиться.

Маккой предполагает, что всем вулканцам надо немного вправить их зацикленные мозги.

Одному конкретному — уж точно.


	5. Вишлист

Маккою никогда в этом смысле не нравились мужчины.

Положа руку на сердце, последние лет семь ему уже вообще никто не нравится.

И дело тут не в сексуальном здоровье — с этим все в порядке, спасибо большое. Просто Маккою не даются случайные связи без обязательств, вот будто прокляли: любой секс на одну ночь имеет последствия. Обычно не настолько серьезные, как появление на свет Джоанны Маккой, но где-то на уровне захвата в сексуальное рабство, внедрения в тело электронного жучка или, на худой конец, венерической болезни, которую затем приходится долго лечить.

На случайные связи везет Джиму, и, видимо, им сверху на двоих было отмеряно такое счастье — и все, абсолютно все Джим при рождении забрал себе.

А потом в какой-то извращенной лотерее самых отстойных сексуальных фантазий во Вселенной Маккою выпал Спок.

Не сразу и не без приключений, но в конце концов выпал.

— Компьютер, свет — двадцать процентов, — неуклюже избавившись от сапог, приказывает Маккой и валится (не ложится — именно валится, совершенно без сил) на постель в своей каюте.

И сразу расстегивает штаны.

Вот интересно: как вообще вулканцы трахаются?

Не в смысле анатомии и физиологии — и то, и другое Маккой в свое время успешно сдал, а потом подтвердил, а потом еще тридцать три раза подтвердил, и, стало быть, в курсе. Просто с этой их чопорностью и вечной претензией на логику, любая чувственность должна умирать в муках еще во время прелюдии. Если прелюдия, конечно, вообще есть в плане, а то в ее логичность и на Земле-то до сих пор не все верят.

Про неизбежный, раз в семь лет, период вулканского полового бешенства стало широко известно после гибели их планеты и возникших в связи с этим трудностей. Итак, раз в семь лет - понятно, но что в остальное время? Неужели только морально?

Маккой как наяву представляет себе Спока, который неодобрительно вскидывает левую бровь и произносит, ровно и четко: «Трахаться нелогично». А потом его взгляд становится вконец осуждающим и холодным, словно бескрайний космос.

В задницу это все, тоскливо размышляет Маккой, чувствуя, как постепенно начинает возбуждаться.

У Спока красивые губы, объективно красивые руки, и плечи невозможно красивые, особенно когда полностью выпрямляется, и про уши заостренные как не вспомнить — но даже вместе эти черты не так замыкают в голове Маккоя нейронные цепи, как живые темные глаза, в которых эмоций плещется столько, что ни одному нелогичному человеку даже не снилось.

Маккой сжимает полувставший член через два слоя ткани, и всему телу становится так горячо, что почти плохо.

Маккой хочет Спока загнанно дышащим, с зеленым румянцем на скулах, с темно-зелеными пятнами засосов на шее и плечах, с приоткрытыми губами, совершенно не соображающим и искренним. Мучительно хочет его иметь (может, когда-нибудь дофантазируется и до обратного варианта, но пока не вполне готов) — пусть даже без последствий тут однозначно не получится. Служебный роман в целом редко обходится без последствий, служебный роман со Споком, да еще при умножении на природную удачу Маккоя — совсем без шансов.

Маккой хочет иметь его долго и нежно, довести не просто до оргазма, но до полного одурения. Целовать его руки и трахать, и чтобы Спок при этом видел все его мысли, потому что словами передать, насколько отпустившие себя вулканцы Маккоя заводят, не получится никогда.

Все очень, очень плохо: хватает пяти минут дрочки на заведомо нереальные картины, чтобы накрыло как в далекой юности, как в первый раз.

Что там секс на одну ночь — в жизни Маккоя вообще ничего не проходит без последствий, даже самый банальный конфликт характеров и интересов.

Воображаемый Спок, только что распаленный и, черт побери, счастливый, снова застегивается на все пуговицы и напоминает: рефлексировать нелогично тоже.

Маккой снова мысленно шлет его в задницу.


	6. Между Марсом и Юпитером

Ремонтные доки станции «Юпитер» они покидают, хорошенько пополнив запасы медикаментов. И Маккой, находясь в увольнительной, пропускает момент доставки. Все накладные и инвентарные листы заверяет Спок, как старший офицер по науке.

К нему Маккой в конце концов и идет разбираться.

— Объясни-ка мне, будь любезен, на кой черт нам вакцина от ференгинарской оспы? Ее даже на родной планете извели под корень лет двадцать назад, — с порога лаборатории интересуется он и сразу же уточняет: — Я не заказывал.

Спок медленно поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от данных химического анализа какой-то густой фиолетовой субстанции, и его ответ Маккой может предсказать заранее.

— При всем уважении, это крайне маловероятно. Офицеры снабжения ориентируются только на ваши бланки при составлении собственной сметы. Возможно, вы просто не помните.

— Я, слава богу, пока еще в своем уме.

Причудами бюрократии, все хозяйственные вопросы корабельный начмед почему-то обязан решать через научный отдел и старшего офицера по науке — то есть на всех заказах, помимо электронной подписи капитана либо его первого помощника, дополнительно проставляется виза от главы научников, иначе тыловики-снабженцы на базах палец о палец не ударят. 

На «Энтерпрайз» схема выглядит чуть проще — все решается через Спока.

— Сколько коробок с вакциной было доставлено?

— Восемьдесят. По пять флаконов в коробке. Хватит весь экипаж привить, _но я же не идиот_ , — Спок вскидывает левую бровь в показательном недоумении: ах, каким же образом в его словах выявили подобный подтекст. — Она тяжело переносится, особенно людьми. По протоколам, после инъекции положен отгул на два дня. Но главное, повторюсь: в этом просто нет смысла.

— Доверюсь вашему профессионализму. Составьте рапорт. Мы скорректируем курс и выгрузим всю партию на Утопия Планитиа.

— Отлично, — безо всякой радости произносит Маккой.

Вот она — справедливость. На каком бы уровне не произошла ошибка, отдуваться снова придется ему. А в работе с официальными документами Маккой не был по-настоящему хорош никогда.

— Полагаю, это неживая вакцина? — вдруг интересуется Спок.

— Нет. Ослабленная.

— В таком случае, могу я попросить у вас одну коробку? Для исследовательских целей. Один из моих текущих проектов связан с тестами на генетическом материале. Я уже использовал некоторые вирусы и теперь хотел бы расширить выборку.

— Да хоть все восемьдесят.

Маккой равнодушно жмет плечами и отправляется к себе в медотсек корпеть над рапортом.

***

Раздражающий писк комма будит его через три с половиной часа.

— Необходимо ваше присутствие в риск-лаборатории, — сообщает Спок и тут же обрывает связь.

Бодрость наступает в момент. «Риск-лабораторией» научники «Энтерпрайз» прозвали отсек, после реконструкции выделенный под эксперименты с биоматериалом. Для полной изоляции помещения в случае, если где-то что-то пойдет не по плану, достаточно активации личного кода любого старшего офицера с любой электронной панели.

На подъем с постели и приведение себя в более-менее пристойный вид у Маккоя уходит чуть больше минуты. Смена не его, но это сейчас не имеет значения, равно как и попытки выспаться перед дежурством. Карантинные протоколы во всем многообразии своих подпунктов и примечаний всплывают в голове один за другим, и жилой отсек до турболифта Маккой преодолевает бегом.

Как оказывается, зря. Хотя ситуация и впрямь чрезвычайная.

— Вынужден проинформировать вас, доктор, что вся партия флаконов, которую мы обсуждали ранее — это не вакцина от ференгинарской оспы, — Спок без лишних предисловий выводит на экран замысловатую диаграмму с подписями к каждому сегменту. — Это вообще не вакцина.

— В каком смысле?

Надо отдать ему должное, в инфографике Спок кое-что понимает. Просто, в самом деле, зачем среди компонентов вакцины почти двадцать процентов циклозина, если пары миллиграммов этого вещества хватит любому члену экипажа для путевки в корабельный морг?

— Я взял на себя смелость выборочно проверить еще несколько коробок. С тем же результатом. В каждом флаконе — жидкая фаза FRX-200, в Бета-квадранте его обычно называют просто «фракса» и используют для синтеза…

— … высокоактивной взрывчатки. Я в курсе, — мрачно обозначает Маккой. — Слежу за новостями. Ромуланская пехота вовсю использует.

— В таком случае, вы должны знать и о запрете на транспорт и хранение FRX-200 на территории Федерации.

Маккой действительно знает про запрет, но сейчас волнует его совсем не это.

Он может вспомнить как минимум двух начальников корабельной медслужбы в Звездном флоте, которые начали бы всеобщую вакцинацию просто по факту наличия вакцины. Потому что мало ли, а вдруг занесет на Ференгинар, а там (еще более «вдруг») возьмет и откопается проклятый вирус. А даже если и нет, списывать-то флаконы по окончании срока годности намного дольше, чем применить по назначению. Из протоколов плановых прививок ференгинарскую оспу ведь до сих пор не убрали, просто обычно игнорировали.

Первые признаки отравления гремучей смесью проявились бы, пожалуй, через минуту-две. Маккой за это время успел бы выполнить дюжину кожных проб.

Отправить в холодильник двенадцать человек.

— Я должен был поставить вас в известность прежде, чем сообщить обо всем капитану, — подводит итоги Спок. — Очевидно, что вы не являетесь активным участником подлога.

Это не вопрос, и Маккой почти не чувствует себя задетым.

— Нет, разумеется. Уж если бы мне пришла в голову идея перевозить контрабандой взрывчатку, я бы точно не стал обращаться к тебе.

Спок сразу идет на попятный: едва заметно кивает и быстрым движением пальцев сворачивает диаграмму.

— Целью моего высказывания было вас подготовить, а не оскорбить, доктор. В дальнейшем аналогичные сомнения наверняка возникнут у многих.

У многих — пускай, но уж ты-то мог бы и обойтись, с трудом сдерживается от шпильки Маккой, чертов хобгоблин в моей голове, тебе же никакого труда не составит выяснить, лгу я или нет.

Но тему ментальных связей они со Споком в принципе не обсуждают.

***

У Джима дурацких вопросов, впрочем, не возникает.

Вообще все собравшиеся на капитанском мостике принимают факт полной невиновности Маккоя как аксиому.

— То есть, фраксу на «Энтерпрайз» загрузили по официальным каналам, в числе прочих медикаментов, — сразу выхватывает ключевую идею Чехов, задумчиво прижав палец к тонкой нижней губе. — Причем под видом препарата, которого точно не было в нашем запросе. 

Спок тут же утвердительно кивает:

— Тот, кто совершил подлог, наверняка понимал, что несоответствие обнаружат почти сразу. На самом деле, это могло бы произойти еще в доках «Юпитера», если бы подпись в накладных ставил лично начальник медслужбы.

Звучит почти как упрек, но Маккой не пытается огрызнуться. Хотя в данном случае ему очень даже есть, чем крыть, и вполне заслуженная увольнительная тут совершенно не при чем.

Ведь это Спок ставил свои электронные подписи под каждым запросом от медотсека «Энтерпрайз». А значит, копии этих запросов наверняка хранились у него в персональном компьютере — и в чересчур умной остроухой голове с опцией почти фотографической памяти, конечно.

Маккой запоздало вычисляет это по пути на мостик: Спок не мог не знать, что вакцину от ференгинарской оспы никто в медотсеке не заказывал. Но в таком случае, зачем же он ее принял и подписал все накладные?

— Нечего сказать, хороша контрабанда, — ворчит Джим, с силой потирая правый висок. — Я бы понял, попытайся кто-нибудь использовать нас вслепую как перевозчика. Слышал похожие истории. Если как-то узнать курс, а потом, например, атаковать нас на границе с Бета-квадрантом…

— Да не хотел никто, чтоб это вывезли, — со вздохом делится Маккой еще одной своей догадкой. — Наоборот. Смысл был в том, чтобы мы как раз попытались сдать все обратно.

А рано или поздно это произошло бы в любом случае. Сразу, после нескольких смертельных инъекций или по истечении у вакцины срока годности — Маккой отправил бы «дефектную» партию обратно снабженцам, а при ее анализе выяснились бы весьма пикантные подробности.

— О, — огорченно тянет Скотти. — Я понял, к чему все идет.

К военному трибуналу, по крайней мере, для капитана, старпома и начальника корабельной медслужбы.

В лучшем случае — к очень долгому, полному всевозможных бюрократических проволочек разбирательству. К «Энтерпрайз» на многодневном (если не многомесячном) карантине, либо к передаче корабля под совершенно другое командование.

— По _официальным_ каналам? — едко выделяя голосом каждое слово, уточняет Ухура. — С _официальными_ накладными. На одной из важнейших космических баз Федерации. Капитан, сколько у вас врагов в руководстве Звездного флота?

— Есть парочка типов, которые меня не любят, — признает Джим. — Но чтобы настолько…

— Выходит, настолько.

Перспективы, откровенно говоря, не радуют.

***

Еще через час Маккой срывает Споку рабочий процесс, воспользовавшись своим исключительным правом: вызывает в медотсек на экстренное обследование.

— Коммандер, вы проводили опыты с очень токсичными жидкостями.

— Все необходимые меры предосторожности были мной приняты согласно… — комм немного искажает голос Спока и, скорее всего, нервное напряжение — только иллюзия.

— А я вам не верю. В ближайшие пять минут жду у себя в смотровой.

На самом деле, в смотровой Спока ждет не только Маккой, но и две бутылки: выдержанный земной виски и ромуланский эль, чтобы уж точно на любой вкус. Дежурная медсестра Симмонс вместе со старшей медсестрой Чепэл проводят внеплановую инвентаризацию на складе. Потому что «а вдруг».

Вероятность обнаружения еще какого-нибудь взрывоопасного несоответствия, конечно, мала, но ведь и не в ней суть.

— Это ни к чему сейчас, — очень мягко возражает Спок, оценив приготовления.

— Как раз сейчас — самое время. Не можем же мы вечно дрейфовать между Марсом и Юпитером? Джиму уже к концу текущей смены придется как-то объяснять задержку. Если это и вправду подстава от верховного командования, им в самый раз повысить бдительность при проверке ежедневных отчетов. Придется сдаваться, рассказывать историю целиком и надеяться, что нам поверят.

Кресло за рабочим столом М'Бенга Спок занять не решается, садится на край медицинской кушетки. Смотрит немного сверху вниз так пристально, что Маккой на миг ощущает себя в кабине древнего, отслужившего свой век в практической медицине радиотомографа — студенты в академии осваивали на нем технику послойной съемки.

— И не выбросишь ведь это токсичное дерьмо в шлюз. Чертовы протоколы.

— Вам совершенно нечего опасаться, доктор.

Совсем как тот радиотомограф, Спок вечно ставит ему удивительно нелепые диагнозы.

— У меня хранится копия вашего запроса, любая инспекция обратит внимание, что дата последних изменений в нем соответствует дате отправки. Капитан, разумеется, держит у себя ваше заявление на двухдневную увольнительную. Электронная подпись на всех бланках приема принадлежит мне. В конце концов, существует ваш рапорт, поданный сразу по возвращении к служебным обя…

— Зачем ты вообще подписал? — перебивает его Маккой на полуслове. — Увидел ошибку и подписал. Зачем?

— Я вам доверяю, — просто говорит Спок. — Мне известно, что вы крайне негативно реагируете на любое мое вмешательство в организацию медотсека. А также — что прежде вы вносили изменения в запросы уже после моих проверок. В тех случаях, когда считали наличие какой-либо аппаратуры или препарата необходимым, а я выражал несогласие.

Такой период в жизни медотсека «Энтерпрайз» действительно был. Маккой хотел костные биотрансплантаты, Спок подписывал «отказано», ссылаясь на заведомо неподходящие условия хранения и настоятельно рекомендовал использовать только синтетические. Маккой хотел набор стальных ланцетов, Спок подписывал «отказано» и в своей обычной манере напоминал, что прогресс давным-давно дошагал до лазерных резаков. Не то чтобы Маккой был не в курсе.

Они преодолели это к третьему году совместной службы. Спок постепенно перестал спорить, и Маккой теперь доказывал целесообразность очередного приобретения исключительно самому себе.

— Я хотел обсудить позже, но оказалось, что и вы находитесь в полнейшем неведении относительно партии этой вакцины.

— Как же глупо, — хмуро замечает Маккой. — Как _нелогично_ покрывать подлоги, о которых наверняка знаешь.

У Спока заметно зеленеют скулы, и Маккой ждет вспышки вулканского праведного гнева.

— Примите мои глубочайшие извинения, доктор.

Никак не этого.

Было бы намного проще, если б они оба уже выпили, потому что на трезвую голову меряться компромиссами ужасно неловко. Еще более неловко — мягко удерживая Спока за плечи, целовать его полуоткрытые от изумления губы.

Теперь Маккой ждет самых яростных протестов, нейрального захвата, напоминаний, что «не время» в конце концов (хотя гораздо более логичной в случае Спока представляется ему сухая фраза «я не заинтересован»).

Но Спок, кажется, заинтересован. Пусть и не сразу, но отвечает на поцелуй — аккуратно, ненапористо, легко поддаваясь.

— Просто чтобы уточнить: я долго об этом думал. Трибунал — аргумент, конечно, но я сейчас не из-за него. Не только из-за него. В смысле, я бы не стал накидываться на первого встречного с поцелуями и всем остальным, спасибо огромное… Ну, ты ведь понял.

— Я знаю, — чуть хрипло произносит Спок. — Вы очень… открытый, доктор. Нет нужды читать ваши мысли, чтобы понимать, о чем вы думаете.

По вулканским меркам, с этой их культурой жесткого самоконтроля, открытость должна бы считаться недостатком. Но сейчас определение почему-то звучит как самый искренний комплимент.

Маккой целует Спока снова, слегка сжимает и поглаживает его член сквозь плотную ткань брюк, другой рукой, скользнув под форменку, водит по груди, задевая соски. Спок шире разводит колени, прикрывает глаза — кажется, что угодно с ним делай, все позволит.

Ни черта подобного.

— Прочитай мои мысли, — просит Маккой.

Он не слишком уверен, что о таком можно просить прямо или даже тонкими намеками. До сих пор единственный целиком понятный Маккою тезис обо всех аспектах вулканской культуры сразу: в каждом из этих самых аспектов слишком много тонкостей, особенно если задействована телепатия, и надо действительно иметь очень высокоразвитый мозг, чтоб запомнить хоть половину.

Спок замирает и, наверное, надо бы заткнуться и просто целовать его дальше, а то ведь вообще ничего не будет.

— Я мало что смог сам выяснить, — зачем-то сбивчиво продолжает Маккой. — О нашей с тобой связи, я имею в виду. Но знаю, что ты можешь. И без связи можешь, но со связью проще, правильно?

— Нет, — твердо, практически своим обычным тоном произносит Спок. — Я не готов сейчас.

— Пару минут назад ты, вроде как, мне доверял.

— Дело вовсе не в недоверии, — отстранить Маккоя он, тем не менее, не пытается. — Пожалуйста, Леонард. Я хочу — только по-человечески.

Он слегка откидывается на спину, опираясь на прямые руки. Может, специально, даже демонстративно. «Я не коснусь тебя» — такое вот заявление. Одновременно с этим Маккою предоставляется полная свобода действий. Спок уже сам потирается бедрами о его член, по-прежнему через одежду.

Маккой некстати вспоминает, что последний раз секс на медицинской кушетке у него был лет пятнадцать назад (возможно, даже именно он закончился для Маккоя отцовством — хотя это не точно, они с Мириам тогда трахались как кролики).

— По-человечески. Хорошо. Просто отлично.

В конце концов, это правильно: не все и сразу на первом свидании. И неважно, сколько позади лет знакомства, свидание-то первое — в медотсеке, в самой середине гамма-смены, в полшаге от судебного разбирательства. Кажется, только так у них со Споком и могло сложиться.

От форменок давно пора избавиться, потому что кожа к коже, конечно, в миллион раз приятнее. И гораздо удобнее целовать и покусывать шею Спока, гладить часто вздымающуюся грудь и впалый живот. Брюки Маккой решает оставить, только расстегивает и обхватывает ладонью оба члена, стараясь не особенно раздумывать о правильности своих действий. Сомнение, может, и первый шаг к мудрости, но явно не в подобных случаях.

Спок тихо и низко стонет ему в рот, сжимает длинные бледные пальцы в кулаки, и едва держит опору, и в конце концов Маккою приходится одной рукой подхватить его под поясницу, чтобы они вместе не рухнули на кушетку.

Член у Спока чуть длиннее и тоньше, и даже на пике возбуждения бледный (к цвету Маккой, впрочем, не приглядывается, это тоже как-нибудь потом), но в целом — вполне человеческий, с гладкой, легко обнажаемой головкой и бархатистой кожицей. В принципе, Маккой смог бы ему однажды отсосать — если, конечно, во все той же вулканской культуре нет строгих табу на оральный секс.

Ну, правда, им следовало бы выпустить хоть методичку по межрасовым связям, Маккой с радостью приобрел бы самое расширенное издание и не переживал сейчас о всякой ерунде.

— Ты хоть скажи, если что не так.

— О-обязательно, — тут же отзывается Спок.

Сбитое дыхание, расфокусированный взгляд и зеленые пятна на скулах — все как Маккой себе представлял много раз, только лучше.

Ему жаль неслучившегося мысленного контакта, «ты прекрасен» — звучит слишком просто и избито, чтоб хоть на десятую часть выразить, насколько Спок сейчас ему нужен, насколько желанен. Но даже если у них вообще никогда больше ничего не будет — из-за дурацкой истории со взрывчаткой или, гораздо вероятнее, просто потому что кризис минует и, по самому здравому размышлению, никакие отношения с Маккоем Споку уже не понадобятся — сожалеть о том, что у них все-таки было, Маккой не собирается.

Ему хорошо, почти до звезд перед глазами хорошо, и кончает он первым.

Спок изливается ему в ладонь через несколько мгновений с длинным глухим стоном, упирается лбом в плечо.

— На самом деле, выкинуть FRX-200 в шлюз мы как раз могли бы.

Все тело сладко ноет от пережитого удовольствия, и Маккой сперва решает, что ослышался. Нет, ему вовсе почудилось, что Спок вообще говорил.

— Если немедленно взять прежний курс, достичь скопления астероидов в системе гаммы Ориона, которую мы должны были миновать…

— Накрыло оргазмом, и вот ты сразу же план придумал? — язвительно комментирует Маккой. — Да ладно. Это настолько избитое клише романтических мелодрам, что я просто не верю.

— У меня есть статья о позитивном влиянии кратковременно высоких концентраций половых гормонов в крови на скорость образования межнейронных связей, — Спок деловито застегивает брюки и оглядывается в поисках рубашки: снова собран, невозмутим, любые эмоции под контролем. — Я скину вам на падд, если хотите.

— Худшая речь, которую я слышал после секса.

— Мне было хорошо с вами, Леонард.

Маккой за плечи притягивает его ближе и медленно, вдумчиво целует.

***

Чехов горд своим компьютерным вирусом, как новоиспеченный отец — первенцом (в чем лично Маккой сомневается, за плечами русского хакера чувствуется богатый опыт киберприключений). Рассказывает с горящими глазами и взахлеб: фланговые щиты на время убавят в мощности до трех процентов, вместо стандартно-небоевых тридцати, а при изучении логов ни один специалист не догадается, что сбой системы не был случайностью. Ошибка глобального модуля — коварная штука. Сразу и щиты упадут, и алгоритм навигации.

Джим вдохновенно сочиняет рапорт:

— Потерь личного состава нет. По счастливой случайности, в складском боксе «шесть-си» в момент столкновения с астероидом и нарушения целостности обшивки находился только малоценный груз согласно нижепредставленной описи… так… ценой воистину _героических_ стараний экипажа неисправный модуль был заменен в кратчайшие сроки. Все системы корабля работают в штатном режиме, в поврежденном боксе идет ремонт силами офицеров инженерного подразделения.

— Уберите «воистину», капитан, — не оборачиваясь от своей приборной панели, советует Ухура.

— Почему? Это добавляет значимости.

— А можно немного развернуть про участие офицеров инженерного подразделения? — вносит свой вклад Скотти по общей системе связи. — И добавить немного искренних сожалений: моей красавице придется пожертвовать собой ради общего блага — в ее боку будет зиять чудовищная рана. Которую, мы с ребятами, конечно, быстро залатаем, но все равно… Не то чтобы меня не радовало избавление от этой взрывчатой дряни, кэп.

— Заметано, Скотти! — весело отвечает Джим, внося корректировки в своем падде. — Как тебе: «Мы _воистину_ скорбим о потере ста квадратных футов корабельной обшивки», — по-моему, звучит, а?

— Сто квадратных футов?! Кэп, да вы никак шутите!

— Добавь еще, что начальник медицинской службы больше всех скорбит по малоценному грузу, — советует от себя Маккой. — Иначе будет как-то неубедительно. Восемьдесят коробок вакцины — окажись это, скажем, дельтанский тиф, я бы волосы на себе рвал и плакал как ребенок. Там на каждую коробку — двадцать бланков с разрешениями от разных инстанций.

Джим снова кивает, снова строчит в падде. Потом пересылает Ухуре и, судя по ее реакции, слово «воистину» прописано в каждой строчке.

Спок, когда Маккой пытается поймать его взгляд, приподнимает бровь и едва заметно кивает.

«Энтерпрайз», полная решимости немного пожертвовать собой, летит к поясу астероидов в системе гаммы Ориона.

Вопреки всем опасностям космоса и космической бюрократии.


	7. Совсем как дома

С орбиты Брихаспати желтый карлик Гидры так похож на Солнце, что целых шесть планет между ним и «Землей» выглядят сущим недоразумением, нелепой ошибкой, галлюцинацией. Четыре спутника вместо одного сбивают с толку окончательно.

— Итак, что мы имеем? — хмуро произносит Джим, когда «Энтерпрайз» ложится в дрейф прямо над огромным тропическим антициклоном. — Грузовое судно класса «Джей», на борту два академика ксенобиологии, их ассистенты и группа сопровождения — всего десять человек. Должны были выйти на связь восемь стандартных суток назад, но по каким-то причинам не вышли. Сигналов бедствия не посылали.

По массе Брихаспати превосходит Землю примерно в двадцать раз, а полный оборот вокруг своей звезды совершает вдвое медленнее. На экваторе климат вполне пригоден для жизни, чем ближе к полюсам, тем сильнее колебания температур в пределах дневного цикла. Маккой, интереса ради, быстро вычисляет в падде: на той широте, где предположительно исчез ECS January, средние цифры — от сотни до минус двадцати по Фаренгейту.

— Столкнулись с местными? — предполагает он, не отрываясь от экрана. — В реестре перечислены, по крайней мере, две дюжины примитивных цивилизаций.

— Вряд ли, — жмет плечами Джим. — На материке, куда планировалась экспедиция, вообще нет разумных форм жизни, поэтому и разрешение выдали без особых проблем. И не такие уж они примитивные, Боунс. У самых продвинутых на Брихаспати сейчас что-то вроде античности: экспериментальной науки пока нет, но наблюдениями вовсю занимаются, первые технические успехи уже достигнуты. Теоретически с их плавсредствами можно пересечь океан, но с юга вдоль побережья тянется горная цепь. Не думаю, что колонистам удалось далеко забраться.

Пролистав статью до подраздела о гуманоидах седьмой планеты, Маккой издает негромкий восхищенный свист: люди-птицы, высокие, тонкокостные, с перьями на голове и шее в качестве придатков кожи. Даже на фотографиях выглядят невероятно грациозными.

— На одной из лун расположена научная станция, изолированный наблюдательный пост. Перед высадкой на Брихаспати «Январь» посещал ее, думаю, уточняли погодные условия. Если по имеющимся у нас координатам ничего не найдем, можно будет слетать туда на шаттле.

— Разумная идея, капитан, — лаконично подмечает Спок, странно молчаливый с самого начала смены. — Вполне вероятно, ученые нуждаются в немедленной эвакуации и медицинской помощи. Кроме того, по моим расчетам, в зоне высадки сейчас раннее утро, дневное время суток наиболее выгодно для поисков.

— Сэр, а почему на тягаче? — запоздало интересуется Сулу. — И всего лишь вдесятером? Это же не студенческая практика в пределах Солнечной системы, в рукаве Стрельца запросто можно наткнуться на ромуланцев. У транспортнинков «Джей»-класса слишком низкая скорость, слишком длинный разгон до варп-прыжка и только две пушки, которые разнесут первым же залпом. Все-таки академики…

Сквозь панорамное окно на мостике открывается превосходный вид на северное полушарие Брихаспати. Два материка, западный выглядит островом по сравнению с восточным (но при этом крупнее земной Африки), над океаном вихрятся бури, близ экватора свирепствует сезонный шторм. Люди-птицы, наверное, убеждены, что виной всему духи, боги или еще какие-нибудь сверхъестественные силы, про перепады атмосферного давления знать не знают.

— Меня это тоже смутило. Со слов адмирала Кеннета, спихнувшего на нас миссию, грузовые отсеки «Января» переконструировали в вольеры для содержания крупных хищных животных. Федерация не спонсировала проект, только выдала разрешение, поэтому с финансами у ученых все обстояло далеко не радужно, — после короткой паузы Джим неохотно добавляет: — Выходит еще более странно: как десять человек планировали одновременно управлять кораблем и ухаживать за животными? Но сверх этого мне мало что удалось выяснить.

Даже на первый взгляд история кажется достаточно скверной и подозрительной, чтобы вполне органично вписаться в будни экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Джим командует посадку, Маккой возвращается в медотсек, чтобы выдернуть на смену М’Бенга и Свенсона, захватить укладку и озадачить средний персонал подготовкой обеих операционных.

Протоколы есть протоколы. В глубине души он почему-то заранее сомневается, что на «Январе» еще осталось, кого спасать.

***

Знойное утро в дикой, нетронутой полупустыне почему-то снова напоминает Маккою о Земле, детстве и родительском доме, только плотный ковер из сухих мертвых трав под ногами выглядит непривычно. Сероватая, похожая на пепел почва вся покрыта трещинами, словно засуха тянется не первую неделю. Сутки на Брихаспати идут сто четыре часа, и растительный покров за этот недолгий срок успевает полностью обновиться: к полудню из земли уже пробьются первые молодые побеги, цветение, опыление и формирование семян полностью завершатся к ночи, когда ударят морозы.

Бурый корпус «Января» с широко расставленными по флангам гондолами без труда обнаруживается по координатам места приземления. Беглый осмотр обшивки не выявляет никаких значимых повреждений.

— Капитан Бойн успел отчитаться на аванпост «Поррима», что посадка прошла успешно, системы работают в штатном режиме, а здоровье экипажа в полном порядке, — комментирует Джим, пока трое оперативников с фазерами наизготовку обходят корабль со всех сторон. — На орбиту они легли ночью по местному времени, снижаться решили в целях экономии топлива. Выходить из корабля до рассвета никто не собирался, слишком небезопасно.

— Давай и мы не будем этого делать, — просит Маккой, вспоминая пару особенно пикантных абзацев о хищной подземной фауне Брихаспати. — Бродить тут в потемках, я имею в виду.

— Согласен. Знаешь, в рапорте Бойна есть одна странность, намекающая, что мы все-таки не с того начали…

Но пояснить Джим не успевает — возвращается глава оперативной группы с докладом.

— Снаружи чисто, капитан, — без особого энтузиазма сообщает он и заканчивает совсем мрачно: — Люк у них настежь, так что внутри еще может быть живность, если переборки камер дезинфекции не задраиваются автоматически.

Новость заставляет вооружиться даже Маккоя, уж слишком похоже на засаду. Он почти не сомневается, что внутри «Января» будут следы жестокой бойни, ведь если бы членам экипажа все-таки пришло в голову среди ночи покинуть корабль, они, разумеется, воспользовались бы транспортером.

Джим докладывает обо всех открытиях Споку на «Энтерпрайз», получает в ответ настойчивую просьбу не лезть в бутылку отрядом в пять человек, а дождаться подкрепления. После чего Джим, само собой, отключает связь. Прикрытый левой кормовой гондолой люк на нижнюю палубу «Января» — все еще слишком сильное искушение для такого адреналинового маньяка как он, слишком редко в прошлом поспешность дерьмово для него заканчивалась, можно и рискнуть.

Автоматика задраила переборки. Джим тратит почти четверть часа на взлом биометрического сканера, и коммуникаторы все это время разрываются от входящих сигналов. Спок хорошо знает своего капитана, Маккой поддержал бы его ворчанием, если бы не целился фазером в сторону инженерного отсека. Собственная же болтовня Джима не отвлекает совершенно.

— Старпом у них дельтанка, бортинженер андорианец, остальные, включая капитана, с Земли. Мне сказали, поэтому именно мы и должны провести расследование, хотя бы начать его.

— Правда? А я думал, «Энтерпрайз» просто удачно пролетала мимо.

— «Энтерпрайз» просто удачно пролетала мимо и одновременно находится под командованием человека, Боунс. Это почему-то важно, но я так и не понял, почему.

В итоге сканер, к сожалению, поддается. Джим торжествующе вскидывает вверх плотно сжатый кулак, пока двойные переборки с шипением разъезжаются в стороны.

Засады нет. Корабль пуст, системы по-прежнему работают в штатном режиме.

Первым делом они поднимаются на мостик, где Джим, демонстративно похрустев пальцами для разминки, лезет в бортовой компьютер. Оперативники некоторое время по инерции топчутся вокруг капитанского кресла, потом идут осматривать каюты на жилой палубе. Маккою отчаянно не хочется сопровождать их, пусть и надо бы: в спешке оставленные хозяевами вещи и комнаты вызывают в душе неясный дискомфорт. Он пытается просмотреть записи с камер жилой палубы, но без кода авторизации доступ разрешен только к съемке в реальном времени. Судя по голо-карте, мерцающей контрольными точками на пульте навигатора, после сбора образцов на Брихаспати «Январь» должен был зачем-то вернуться на лунную базу.

— Да, я как раз об этом собирался рассказать, — охотно отзывается Джим. — Капитан Бойн упоминал в последнем рапорте — и ни слова о причинах. От научной станции у сооружения на ближнем спутнике одно название. Полуподземный бункер вроде того, где мы со Скотти и Кинсером впервые встретились. Пара человек на вахте, меняются раз в пять лет, пересылают на аванпост «Поррима» данные с орбитальных спутников.

— Личное знакомство?

— Может быть, Боунс. Просто в свете исчезновения экипажа это пока единственная зацепка. Сейчас выгружу отсюда все, что получится, потом спустимся на жилую палубу…

Снова сигналит коммуникатор, на сей раз — только у Маккоя.

— Доктор, — и хваленый вулканский самоконтроль, и радиопомехи ни в малейшей степени не сглаживают раздражение в голосе Спока. — Если проблем со связью более нет, а капитан до сих пор не стал промежуточным звеном чьей-то пищевой цепочки…

— Все еще плохо слышно, очень плохо! — повысив голос, сообщает Джим.

— … хотелось бы довести до вашего сведения: по данным последнего техосмотра, исследовательское судно «Январь» оснащено молекулярно-генетическим сканером. Устройство не обладает высокой чувствительностью и эффективно только в ближнем радиусе, но, поскольку других представителей вида Homo sapiens, кроме вас и пропавших исследователей, на Брихаспати сейчас нет, оно все-таки может оказать содействие в поисках.

— Даже если искать уже нечего, кроме останков, — развивает мысль Маккой.

И как в воду глядит.

***  


— На лице, я полагаю, следы разложения, — полуутвердительно замечает Спок, — в сочетании с признаками воздействия низких температур.

— Ты про вот это? — Маккой переносит еще одну партию стекол в фиксаж и широким жестом указывает на нос и губы капитана Юджина Бойна.

Точнее, на их отсутствие.

— Нет, тут местные хищники постарались, скорее всего. Животные, кроме падальщиков, обычно брезгуют мертвечиной, но самые мягкие части у относительно свежего трупа могут обглодать. Нос, губы, язык. Живот и бедра, если открыты.

У капитана Бойна живот и бедра были закрыты. Оделся он сильно не по погоде, явно не на минус двадцать по Фаренгейту: и потому, скрючившись в позе эмбриона, замерз насмерть прямо в форме Звездного Флота.

При дневной жаре труп оттаивал и гнил, ночью — замерзал снова, покрывался тонкой ледяной коркой и чернел.

Для того, кто только косвенно и по бумагам связан с медициной, у Спока отменная выдержка. Запах в маленькой секционной стоит — ножом резать можно. Маккой трижды предлагает ему вернуться на мостик или в лабораторию, где все стерильно, аккуратно и неприятные субстанции запакованы в герметичные промаркированные колбы, напоминает, что все данные по вскрытию будут отражены в протоколе самым подробным и тщательным образом. Спок не уходит.

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — не ожидая ответа, интересуется Маккой: перед лицом мелькают строки данных, но вчитываться в них он даже не пытается. — Все это выглядит как хренов фильм ужасов с бюджетом в сотню кредитов. Углеродный анализ пока в процессе, но я и без него могу сказать: смерть наступила почти сразу после высадки на планету. Он отправил рапорт в систему гаммы Девы, благополучный и по всей форме, а потом, враз помешавшись, выскочил наружу. Без теплой одежды, без фазера, даже без фонарика, черт побери. Может быть, в конце концов успокоился и попытался вернуться. Начал двигаться в правильном направлении. И околел от холода за триста метров до корабля.

— Мы наверняка выясним больше, когда найдем остальных членов экспедиции, — дипломатично произносит Спок, ничем не намекая на очевидный факт: не вернувшиеся за восемь стандартных суток на «Январь» ученые, скорее всего, разделили участь капитана.

Изредка, но такое бывает: у Маккоя нет желания спорить.

***

Сразу несколько оперативных групп прочесывают местность вокруг посадочной площадки, раз в полчаса докладывая о своих успехах. Успехи в основном сводятся к отсутствию потерь среди личного состава. Днем животный мир Брихаспати практически не проявляет активности, сосредотачивается возле крупнейших водоемов, и это, конечно, к лучшему.

В последнем рапорте капитан Бойн, среди прочего, сообщал, что доктор Дайну Весс, единственная дельтанка в экипаже «Января», намеревалась после восхода солнца расставить в долине энергетические ловушки, собрать гербарий и следующие несколько дней спокойно анализировать образцы в корабельной лаборатории, дожидаясь, пока в силки попадет достаточно интересный экземпляр.

Боевых офицеров в составе экспедиции было всего двое: капитан Бойн и энсин Кеш, андорианец. Ученые, судя по их послужным спискам, больше тяготели к кабинетной работе, «в поле» выезжали изредка и с огромной неохотой. Никто не собирался разбивать палаточный лагерь под открытым небом и сталкиваться с изучаемыми хищниками лицом к лицу без оружия.

Больше остальных ученых занимала прямоходящая пернатая рептилия (согласно рабочей гипотезе, эволюционный предок гуманоидов Брихаспати). Пятнадцать футов в холке, двойной, регулярно обновляемый набор гомодонтных зубов, неутолимый аппетит — в том числе в отношении собственных детенышей, самых слабых и болезненных.

К началу вторых стандартных суток на планете Чехову удается обойти авторизацию для просмотра видеозаписей с бортовых камер. В полной тишине собравшиеся на мостике старшие офицеры «Энтерпрайз» наблюдают по-настоящему жуткую картину: все члены экипажа «Января», вне зависимости от своих текущих занятий, в строго определенное время начинают метаться по каютам и коридорам, кидаясь на стены словно дикие слепые звери, а после бегут к ангару за инженерной палубой.

— Их девять, — осторожно комментирует Чехов, вынужденно просмотревший запись несколько раз. — По реестру должно быть десять, но их девять. Андорианец отсутствовал на корабле, когда это произошло. Его вообще нет в видеофайлах с планеты, а более ранние, к сожалению, не были загружены.

— Я думал, они не пригодятся, — обескураженно поясняет Джим.

К исходу вторых стандартных суток на планете его накрывает озарением.

— Боунс, мы с Чеховым на двоичный код разобрали каждый чертов нанобайт, выгруженный с «Января», каждую строчку в логах проанализировали, — громким сердитым шепотом чеканит он по пути к платформе транспортера. — На участников экспедиции воздействовали либо психоактивным газом, либо каким-то звуком по общей системе корабельной связи — ни то, ни другое не отразилось бы на камерах. Мы должны узнать, что именно это было. И что произошло с энсином Кешем.

— Я с тобой полностью согласен, вот только через полтора часа начнется вечер, и из своих нор выползут все местные твари. Давай посмотрим правде в глаза: шансы найти хоть кого-то из экспедиции живым стремятся к нулю. Здесь открытая местность. Если бы ученые спрятались, допустим, в пещере или норе и сумели как-то дотянуть до утра, почему ни один из них не вернулся к кораблю?

— Надежда есть, — не глядя на него, отвечает Джим. — Возможно, вдали от корабля их удерживал страх, что безумие повторится. Возможно, капитан Бойн как раз должен был это проверить и, когда он не вернулся, никто больше не захотел рисковать. В любом случае нам со Споком ничего не грозит: мы не пробудем снаружи ни секунды. И через полчаса снова появимся на этой платформе, только уже со всем необходимыми данными. Можешь прямо здесь, у пульта, нас подождать.

В самом деле, ну что может пойти не так?

Спок молчит, и его бледное, неподвижное, как у куклы, лицо совершенно лишено эмоций. Маккою не понять, почему в решающий момент потрясающая вулканская логика обязательно отказывает, и в очередном самоубийственном плане Джима Спок принимает самое деятельное участие.

— Ну, скажи и ты что-нибудь, хобгоблин.

— В отличие от капитана, я настоятельно не рекомендовал бы вам так бессмысленно тратить рабочие часы. Возвращайтесь к своим обязанностям, доктор. Как только анализ будет завершен, капитан вновь соберет всех старших офицеров на мостике, вас известят.

И у Маккоя, кажется, окончательно едет крыша, не хуже, чем у ученых на записи, потому что его вроде бы послали подальше — предельно вежливо, но суть от этого не сильно меняется, — а он отчетливо слышит: пожалуйста, не волнуйся, все будет хорошо. Не ушами, но разумом как-то улавливает подтекст.

А потом оператор платформы по кивку Джима жмет на кнопку, и Маккой, чертыхнувшись, идет в медотсек заполнять бесконечные электронные журналы.

***

Он приходит в себя от удара лбом в стену рядом с тихо отъехавшей в сторону дверной створкой. Колокольный звон в голове не дает толком вспомнить даже собственное имя, из носа идет кровь, саднит костяшки на правой руке. Может, барабанил в эту же стену чуть раньше, может, что-то разнес: предметы обстановки не расплываются перед глазами, но сконцентрироваться на каком-то из них, назвать, дать ему определение не получается. Бесконечный первобытный хаос царит вокруг. Бесконечный первобытный хаос превращает его мозги в кашу.

Потом вдруг из ниоткуда появляется женщина. Кристин. Ее зовут Кристин, недавно они орали друг на друга из-за… из-за перерасхода материалов и чего-то еще.

— Пять кубиков метабрамата? — спрашивает она.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, всаживает Маккою в основание шеи иглу гипошприца.

— Какого черта тут происходит?!

— Извините, — невозмутимо произносит Чепэл. — Вы — начальник медицинской службы «Энтерпрайз», а значит распоряжаетесь абсолютно всем в пределах этого отсека. И немного за его пределами. И над вами только устав и ничего, кроме устава, да, я помню. Конституционная монархия. И даже если вы как баран пытаетесь пробить себе путь в коридор прямо через стену, я, ваша смиренная подданная, обязана сперва спросить величайшего соизволения на введение транквилизаторов.

— Что?

— Я спросила. Вы промолчали. Молчание — знак согласия, поэтому все честно.

Воспоминания возвращаются постепенно и отчего-то в обратном порядке. Транквилизатор в крови дополнительно путает мысли, Маккой несколько раз встряхивает головой и пытается подняться.

Чепэл, перекинув его левую руку через свои хрупкие плечи, самоотверженно тащит Маккоя в сторону кушетки.

Вот он просматривает журнал бактерицидной установки из второй операционной. Зачем? Он зол, журнал не заполнен до текущей звездной даты. Обязанность старшей медсестры. Копия файла будет приложена к докладной записке. Маккой сроду ни на кого не доносил, но это переходит всякие границы. Что переходит? Они кричат друг на друга, Чепэл упрямо сверкает глазами, не хочет признавать собственную неправоту. У нее пятнадцать лет медицинского стажа за плечами. Может сделать инъекцию обезболивающего энсину Джонсону. Нет, не может. Медсестра не может самостоятельно назначать препараты, это в компетенции врача. Обязанность медсестры — заполнять журналы бактерицидных установок. Спустил бы все на тормозах, это ведь не в первый раз, пятнадцать лет стажа — много. Кристин Чепэл — разумная женщина. Последняя капля. Катастрофический, кошмарный день, надо связаться с офицером в транспортерной. Сходить туда. Джим и Спок уже должны были вернуться, неужели так много времени нужно на копирование нескольких папок из бортового компьютера.

— Что было после журнала?

Почти половину из пятнадцати лет стажа Кристин Чепэл они прослужили бок о бок.

— Леонард, — очень мягко начинает она, — у вас, кажется, нервный срыв.

Маккоя не столько раздражает, сколько удивляет подобное предположение. В его жизни было множество достойных поводов для нервного срыва, но именно сейчас не получается вспомнить ни одного.

— Не у меня.

— Ну да, разумеется, — Кристин гладит его по голове, как ребенка, и почти незаметно закатывает глаза. — У всех вокруг нервный срыв, и только вы, доктор, несокрушимой и величественной глыбой возвышаетесь над простыми смертными и неустанно дарите им свою мудрость и свет исцеления.

Маккой перехватывает ее руку за тонкое запястье и несколько мгновений они молча смотрят друг на друга.

— Не у меня, — гораздо тверже и увереннее повторяет Маккой. — Что-то случилось на «Январе».

Усилием воли он пытается нащупать в сознании ту… нить, или как это должно называться, свою связь со Споком. Через которую несколько минут назад личность Маккоя смело лавиной чужих эмоций, вытеснило прочь из беспомощного тела. Заставило переживать агонию чужого разума. Пять кубов метабрамата ни в малейшей степени не помогают, Маккой пытается сесть на кушетке и сосредоточиться, но не может напрячь мышцы рук, и сознание уплывает в сонные дали.

— Кристин, мне нужно что-нибудь тонизирующее. Срочно.

— Простите, доктор. Исключено.

— Вопрос жизни и смерти. В буквальном смысле. Самое мощное, что у нас есть. Я не… я не могу вспомнить. Но вы можете, Кристин, вы абсолютно все можете, у вас пятнадцать лет стажа за плечами, а под моим руководством вообще должно считаться «год за два». Найдите что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Он кричит внутри себя словно бы прямо в бескрайний космос. И никто, разумеется, не отвечает ему оттуда.

***

Джиму и Споку, относительно экипажа «Января», везет дважды. Во-первых, при себе у каждого из них есть действующий коммуникатор, во-вторых, на «Энтерпрайз» есть целое подразделение офицеров, способных быстро запеленговать сигнал в ближнем радиусе.

Их поднимают из разных точек с поверхности планеты, все еще немного ошалевших. Джима прямо на платформе выворачивает недавно съеденным ужином.

— Сигнал к началу гамма-смены, — поясняет он уже в медотсеке.

Спок, которого мелко и неудержимо трясет, не то от холода, не то от пережитого ужаса, лишь молча кивает в подтверждение его слов.

— Да, уже был, — рассеянно подтверждает Маккой и с силой давит на собственную переносицу.

Гремучая смесь препаратов в организме производит эффект похмелья. Ему не привыкать, конечно, но ощущения все равно не из приятных.

— Я не об этом, — отмахивается Джим. — На «Январе». Кто-то заменил сигнал к началу гамма-смены звуком вне диапазона слышимости. От которого… ну, ты видел на записи, что происходит. Причем на людей, дельтанцев и вулканцев действует совершенно одинаково.

— Осмелюсь добавить, что замена была произведена незадолго до высадки на Брихаспати. Иначе никакого благополучного приземления точно не случилось бы, — с непривычной хрипотцой в голосе произносит Спок. — Вероятнее всего, членом экспедиции, который отсутствует на записях с планеты, энсином Кешем. Мы не стали просматривать рапорты капитана Бойна прямо в бортовом компьютере, но, думаю, из них сможем установить…

— … что его по каким-то причинам высадили на ближней луне, — заканчивает Джим. — Боунс, он там, на базе, я уверен в этом. Своего транспорта в таких медвежьих углах не бывает, за смотрителями по окончании вахты высылают специальный корабль или чаще всего договариваются, чтобы один из пролетающих в нужном районе слегка изменил курс. Если мы поторопимся, если у Кеша не было сообщников…

Отключается он на полуслове, словно какой-то внутренний рычаг сдвинули до упора.

— Я должен объясниться, — просто говорит Спок во внезапно наступившей тишине.

— Потом как-нибудь, — обещает Маккой.

Он так давно ждал этих объяснений, требовал их, упрашивал, настаивал, предлагал и снова требовал, но почему-то теперь, когда их наконец соглашаются предоставить, готов ждать еще. Сколько угодно.

Чужие сны, чужие мысли, чужая паника — никакой романтики, ничего хоть сколько-нибудь естественного для нормальных человеческих отношений. И все же высшая форма близости, ничего подобного Маккой прежде не имел в своей жизни, до сих пор не уверен, что готов, что вот именно это ему, с таким-то анамнезом личных разочарований, нужно.

Спок молча кивает, вытягивается на кушетке и прикрывает глаза.

Маккой почему-то всегда теряется, если сразу выходит по согласию, без споров и возражений.

***

К огромному разочарованию Джима, на ближней луне не оказывается ни энсина Кеша, ни смотрителя станции. Были ли они сообщниками или смотрителя просто «убрали», как лишнего свидетеля, оказавшегося в неправильном месте в неправильное время, — так и остается загадкой.

Разочарование многократно растет и подкрепляется бессильной яростью, когда пару отчаянных сражений спустя, в дневном логове пернатых ящеров обнаруживаются человеческие кости со следами нечеловечески острых зубов. Среди немногочисленных уцелевших вещей обнаруживают старинный диктофон, без пяти минут музейный экспонат, с голосовыми записями доктора Весс.

Последний фрагмент начинается с истерики и обрывается истошными бессвязными криками.

— Это же были просто ученые, — горько произносит Джим вечером, во время роковой для экипажа «Января» гамма-смены. — Хотели исследовать животных, собирать гербарий. Гражданские, Боунс. Никакой выгоды. Никому. Зачем?

Он уже изрядно нетрезв, и в таком состоянии всегда заводится с полуслова. Маккой отчаянно сдерживает свое мрачное чувство юмора: очень хочется пошутить, что уж внутренний мир местных животных участникам экспедиции довелось исследовать в деталях. Самому ни черта не смешно, и горько, и тошно, и от выпивки, и от всего случившегося за последние дни.

— Очень похоже на Землю, — неожиданно замечает он. — Каждая гребаная песчинка на этой планете — совсем как дома, только ярче, проще и честнее. Все вокруг убивает без жалости, чтобы жить дальше. Давай улетим уже отсюда, Джимми. Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, но в космосе и впрямь спокойнее.

— Согласен.

— Какого черта мы вообще должны вести следствие? Разве это входит в нашу миссию «ступать туда, куда никогда не…», ну, и так далее.

— Не знаю, Боунс, дружище, не помню. Возможно, мы просто затычка в каждой галактической бочке.

И они выпивают за это, звучит и правда как отличный тост.

Похмелье наутро — самое что ни на есть настоящее, не лекарственное. Но прекрасная Брихаспати с ее странными дневными циклами и бурями, с многочисленными цивилизациями людей-птиц, переживающих первый в своей истории расцвет науки и искусства, остается далеко внизу, теряется между холодных звезд — и это дорогого стоит.

— Я все-таки должен быть с вами честен, — упрямо заявляет Спок в турболифте по пути на капитанский мостик.

— Звучит тревожно.

— Я ошибался, думая, что при любых обстоятельствах смогу контролировать нашу связь. Переоценил собственные возможности и недооценил силу влияния внешних факторов. Просто поверьте: у меня не было намерений обременить вас, Леонард.

Двенадцать баллов из десяти по шкале вулканского сожаления.

Пользуясь тем, что в турболифте кроме них никого нет, Маккой целует его, прижав к стене кабины. Против воли прокручивая в голове снова и снова тот чудовищный момент в медотсеке, когда внезапно осознал: дерьмовый кошмар принадлежит не ему, переживается не им, неведомая срань происходит совершенно в другом месте и с другим человеком.

Маккой сам по себе не слишком умеет в романтику, Спок, кажется, тоже. Может быть, у них никогда не наладится регулярный секс, и одну на двоих каюту они делить никогда не будут (и вот это однозначно к лучшему, у Маккоя плохо получается вести совместный быт, а со Споком они точно не поладят), и прочими сомнительными прелестями полноценных отношений никогда не обзаведутся. Но странная потребность чувствовать друг друга всей кожей в критические минуты, кажется, никуда не исчезнет еще долго.

— Не сейчас, — шепчет Спок ему в губы, с явным усилием отстраняясь. — Вечером, в моей каюте. Если вы заинтересованы.

Ну, или, возможно, все у них очень даже будет.

***

— Правда в том, Леонард, что наверняка существовали другие способы, — прикрыв глаза, признается Спок.

Момент, мягко говоря, неподходящий. Маккой медленно поглаживает его член одной рукой, другой — беспорядочно водит по обнаженной спине. Пытается сообразить, чего им обоим больше всего хочется и к чему они оба готовы. Абсолютно голый Спок сидит верхом на его коленях, картинка настолько отдает сюрреализмом, что думается в принципе не очень.

— Другие способы чего?

— Другие выходы из той ситуации на… на Новой Майорке, — за его сбившееся дыхание Маккой мысленно добавляет себе баллов к рейтингу и принимается круговыми движениями ладони оглаживать бледную, чуть влажную от смазки головку. — Но когда передо мной… когда я только задумался о…

Маккоя очень, очень заводит тот факт, что Спок не может подобрать слов. И он хочет еще больше, хочет реализации каждой своей фантазии в мельчайших деталях: темно-зеленых засосов на плечах Спока, бледно-зеленого румянца на скулах, тихих, сдавленных стонов. Маккою почти сорок, и вот впервые с ним так: бесконечно заводят не изгибы и грация чужого тела (хотя и с этим у Спока, в общем-то, все в порядке), а реакция на различные ласки. 

Осознание, что он, Леонард Маккой, делает Споку охренительно хорошо.

Почему-то это вызывает в душе ощущение правильности.

— Односторонняя связь — это как протягивать руки к самой желанной мечте. Но на самом деле — в пустоту.

Он без особой уверенности тянется ладонью к лицу Маккоя, и тот сам подается вперед, подставляясь чутким длинным пальцам.

Спок с высоким, протяжным стоном кончает в его ладонь, и этот оргазм Маккой ощущает как свой собственный.


	8. Магия простых прикосновений

— До начала альфа-смены ровно сорок пять минут.

— Компьютер, — с трудом оторвав голову от подушки, произносит Маккой, — будильник — выключить.

— Это не подействует, Леонард.

Ах, ну да.

Примерно за час до подъема Спок плавно переходит из сна в медитативный транс (или что-то вроде этого): вытягивается на спине, аккуратно складывает ладони точно в проекции диафрагмы, дышит глубоко и размеренно, глаза под веками неподвижны, как у крепко спящего. Однако разум его в это время уже бодр и свеж, делает утреннюю гимнастику. Составляются планы на день, генерируются рабочие гипотезы, обновляются ключевые воспоминания.

В отличие от электронного будильника, Спока нельзя перевести на пять минут позже.

Зато можно обнять поперек груди, прижаться губами к плечу под тонкой тканью пижамы, и Спок обязательно улыбнется, потянется горячими пальцами к ладони Маккоя, огладит запястье, легко-легко и очень интимно.

— Заходи перед своей сменой. Ну, если захочешь и время будет, конечно.

Уже четверо стандартных суток «Энтерпрайз» висит на орбите Теллуса без возможности приземления — на корабле объявлен карантин. Три четверти дежурства Маккой бегает от койки к койке, лично контролируя проведение тестов у заболевших делегатов, еще три четверти — оформляет бесчисленные протоколы осмотров и консультаций. Теллариты любят протоколы, любят вчитываться своими маленькими, глубоко посаженными глазками в каждую букву, любят добавлять к стандартным бланкам Федерации свои собственные и требовать их заполнения — ни много ни мало через Совет адмиралов Звездного Флота. Поэтому примерно полтора часа от каждых суток Маккой вынужден тратить на препирательства с различными инстанциями в письменной и устной форме.

Естественно, одной смены ему на все не хватает.

— Разумеется.

Если развод с Мириам чему-то и научил Маккоя, так именно этому: нельзя требовать, чтобы тебя ждали с твоих треклятых дежурств в любое время и с распростертыми объятиями, чтобы партнер спокойно мирился со вторым местом в твоей жизни, потому что на первом всегда работа. Глупо постоянно рассчитывать на чье-то понимание: оно ведь — величина неизменно конечная.

Часть этих мыслей, похоже, прорывается через их связь — Маккой до сих пор не в курсе, как ограничивать ее со своей стороны — потому что Спок снова успокаивающе гладит его по руке и повторяет:

— Разумеется, я приду.

***

Посольская делегация заражается в системе беты Ориона. Джим накануне по секрету сообщает: нашел «крота» в Совете и вскоре выяснит, кто из адмиралов хочет его сместить. Интуиция сразу подсказывает Маккою, что кончится это плохо. «Энтерпрайз» перевозит телларитских дипломатов со звездной базы «Юпитер» на Теллус, и делать крюк им совершенно не с руки. Но Джим только отмахивается от аргументов и вместе с Чеховым корректирует курс. Дипломатам сообщают о «технической остановке», теллариты дружно прогуливаются до бара на станции — а Маккой потом с ног сбивается, отслеживая все их контакты.

С Джимом он не разговаривает с момента оглашения карантина.

— Сегодня уже лучше, благодарю, — сообщает секретарь посла во время осмотра.

Из его огромной правой ноздри непрерывно сочится густая белая слизь.

Заболевает почти вся делегация: двенадцать мужчин и две женщины. Симптомы схожи с земными респираторными вирусными инфекциями: ринит, отек и гиперемия слизистой носо- и ротоглотки, конъюнктивит, жесткое дыхание по всем легочным полям и лихорадка. Троих вдобавок рвет после каждого приема пищи. Данные об инфекции в диспетчерскую космопорта передает лично господин посол. Маккой понятия не имеет, что именно он рассказывает, но стыковку «Энтерпрайз» запрещают сразу и в самой категоричной форме.

Каждые сутки, с четырнадцати до пятнадцати часов по корабельному времени, начмед обязан докладывать о ходе лечебных мероприятий. Маккой думает, это к лучшему: если бы ему теперь приходилось обедать со всеми в кантине, он мог бы врезать Джиму подносом. По тому самому месту, которым Джим думал, направляя корабль с дипломатами в эпидемически неблагополучную зону.

Тем более, что ничего полезного выяснить все равно не удалось. 

— Осторожнее, — мягко предостерегает Спок и ставит рядом со стопкой непросмотренных паддов кружку с дымящимся кофе.

— Спасибо.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Вообще-то у Спока и своих дел по горло, и дежурит он тоже в две смены. Судьба вполне компенсировала Джиму легкомысленное отношение к миссии: развлекать посла телларитов — то еще испытание. Безотносительно своей расовой схожести с прямоходящим хряком, господин Скир чим Гавурн не тянет на приятного собеседника даже издали. На «Энтерпрайз» его не устраивает абсолютно все, от еды до улыбок на лицах молодых энсинов. Персонально на Маккоя он подает три докладных записки: за нарушения этики, деонтологии и субординации соответственно.

Еще до выхода на орбиту Теллуса у Джима заканчивалось терпение, энтузиазм и запас приличных анекдотов, и Спок выполнял между ним и послом функцию «подушки безопасности».

— Как сформулировать «идите к черту, я не буду устанавливать вашу дурацкую регистрационную систему и дублировать в нее все данные», чтобы не вышло скандала? — полушутя-полувсерьез спрашивает Маккой.

— «Мы обязательно рассмотрим ваше предложение в ближайшее время».

За месяц отношений Маккой не особенно продвигается в понимании вулканцев в целом и одного конкретного вулканца в частности. Даже не выясняет, зачем все-таки Споку сдались их странные отношения, в которых все время надо жертвовать, терпеть и отдавать, получая взамен разве что немного мысленной благодарности.

***

По крайней мере, Спок тоже трудоголик.

Маккой озвучивает это, когда они наконец-то едут к жилой палубе в одном турболифте. Примерно в середине гамма-смены.

— В каком-то смысле мы здорово подходим друг другу.

— Я так не думаю, — спокойно возражает Спок. — Несовпадение наших психологических профилей…

— Окей, окей, значит, не подходим.

Спорить совершенно не хочется. Хочется поскорее в душ и спать. И чтобы до момента «начало гамма смены — ровно через сорок пять минут» личный комм ни разу не засигналил.

— Я думаю, что это восхитительно, — вдруг тихо произносит Спок. — Несоответствие, несовпадение характеров. Трудности, которые требуется совместно преодолевать. Я никогда не искал безусловного принятия, Леонард.

— Да уж. Безусловно принятие — точно не про меня.

— Попытки оценить эффективность наших взаимоотношений только через сравнение с твоим первым браком — заведомо абсурдная, порочная практика. Различия между мной и миссис Маккой слишком значительны, какие бы критерии не брались для изучения.

За месяц к этому невозможно привыкнуть: самые тайные страхи, самые постыдные опасения — все прочитают в твоем сознании. И обязательно захотят обсудить.

— Тут я даже не сомневаюсь, ты переплюнешь Мириам в чем угодно. А твой вечно всем недовольный вулканский папаша наверняка обойдет на полкорпуса мою бывшую тещу.

Спок совершенно по-человечески тяжело вздыхает.

— Мне тоже нравится, как все происходит, — не глядя на него, признается Маккой.

Когда-нибудь он соберется и выдаст как на духу: рядом с тобой невозможно рассуждать логически, хобгоблин, любовь — это вообще не про логику и не про соответствие психопрофилей, она почти строгообязательно случается вопреки.

А пока Спок может сам все прочесть в его разуме.

Достаточно просто соприкоснуться ладонями.


End file.
